The Last Stand
by Gredival
Summary: This is the story of the last stand of the Neo Zeon, the fight one woman will carry on for her love, the struggle of the Londo Bell who will bleed to save a world they don't know, and of a promise between two people caught in the tides of war.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kido Senshi Gundam: Char's Counter Attack or the characters in any way shape form. They are copyrighted to their respective owns and creators. All writing in this fanfic is copyrighted to be my work.  
  
I realize that as a fanfiction based with characters I do not own it would be pretty easy for someone to steal and plagiarize my work. So be it. I am putting this up so people can enjoy it. If you wish to use this story please contact me for permission, I will probably grant it. And if you have the time or experience and you enjoyed/hated this fic please review I cannot get better without knowing my problems. I do aspire one day to write as a job.  
  
This fic should only be up at the Gundam.com, AnimeX.com, and Fanfiction.net Archives, please alert me if it is found elsewhere. Thank you.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kido Senshi Gundam: Char's Counter Attack  
  
The Last Stand, Prologue  
  
-Gredival  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
It was quiet now. Hours prior a battle for the Earth itself had transpired between the forces of the Earth Federation's Londo Bell Task Force, and the Neo Zeon movement. The actions of many brave soldiers, including the living legend known as Amuro Rei, had saved the Earth from the giant falling asteroid known as Axis. The will and hope of humanity had manifested through the help of the experimental construction material, psycoframe, and had saved the planet.  
  
Hathaway Noah sat curled in the cockpit of a Londo Bell Jegan. Reality seemed to crumble around him. Quess... the young boy thought silently. Quess Paraya had died trying to save him. The death of Londo Bell's Chan Agi weighed on his own young shoulders. He was alone now, in the emptiness of space, unable t hide from the guilt. His monitors showed nothing but the endless expanse of black, and that ring of colors encircling the Earth. Hope – it was the only break in the darkness, the light of the Abyss.  
  
He was scared, afraid. What had he done?  
  
He knew the answer. He had killed his friend in anger.  
  
His eyes squinted in reaction as bright lights flashed on screen. The Londo Bell unit recovery crew had found the Jegan. Hathaway curled a bit tighter. Did they know what he did? What was going to happen to him now?  
  
He turned away from the intruding light, trying to block out the sounds and images. He tried to find relief in the recesses of sleep. Anything would better than this to the young man. Everyone's souls were so corrupted and polluted. They were saturated with the atrocities of war and mankind, and cold to understanding. That's how grown ups always were... If only they could break away from the gravity that binded them they might change. If they come to the frontier without the history of bloodshed and sin it would be different.  
  
He would make them see. He would free them of the gravity that weighed on their souls and kept them eternally in the filth of the Earth. He would break the bonds of ignorance. Never again would people make the same mistakes. There'd never be another Quess.  
  
His consciousness had slipped away just before the crew arrived at the hi- jacked Jegan.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Hathaway landed on the ground, hard, on his right side sliding a bit on the cold tile floor. His hands clutched his left cheek, marked red with his father's hand.  
  
Bright Noah stood over his son and lowered his open palm. "What the hell were you thinking?" Bright questioned. There was an easily discernable angry edge in his normally controlled voice. "Amuro told you that girl was dangerous, but you still risked you life over her! Do you realize what you have done? What could have happened to you? Do you?!"  
  
Hathaway stayed silent, looking away from his father. One side of himself told him that his father was right, that he was acting completely out of line, and that if he hadn't been so stupid Chan would still be alive. But another side of the boy burned with anger. It made the young Hathaway want to scream back at Bright about the injustice of Quess's death. In the end he returned his father's demand for an answer with mere silence.  
  
Bright could not maintain the stiff image as he saw a teardrop stain the ground below Hathaway's turned face. He knelt down next to his son, and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Hathaway shrugged off the hand, turning away from his father. Bright set his closed eyes down to the floor.  
  
"Look Hathaway... Amuro, Chan, and Kayra all died out there... I don't know I would have done if you had died too," Bright explained, his voice much softer, even... vulnerable? "We don't get to choose who dies out there."  
  
No you don't... Your misunderstanding kills everything... Hathaway thought angrily. It'll never end until humanity changes.  
  
Sighing, the Londo Bell Captain stood up and walked to the door. "I don't know if I could have buried you..." The door whirred as the heavy metal slab slid open, and the man slipped into the hallway. It shut automatically and left Hathaway alone with his burden as his father strode down the halls with his burden.  
  
= = = = =  
  
The Ra Cailum crew breathed heavily and muttered some curses as he watched the Re-GZ's wreckage being towed into the Ra Cailum's hangar. It was barely recognizable. The metal armor was crushed in some places, and charred black in most. None of the limbs were intact. But it was the Re- GZ, no doubt about it. The lifeless green eyes seemed to stare emptily into their souls.  
  
Kayra was captured and killed while in that suit. Now it seemed that Chan Agi had met a similar fate in the same MS. It was nothing more than a coffin as far as the crew was concerned.  
  
"Damned suit," Timothy Sullivan whispered harshly. He punched a support post, his head slumping against his arm. For all his frustration he would never know what god forsaken curse there was on this suit – everyone who had piloted it was dead now. He took a deep breath. Cracking his knuckles, he started over to begin the repairs on the Re-GZ.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Nanai Miguel gazed out at nothing. She lifted her glass to her lips and took a long drink of the vodka inside of it. The liquor almost seemed to knock her back against the large velvet chair she sat in. She noticed idly that the glass was now empty. She hurled it across the room, the glass shattering and falling like drops of rain on the carpeted room.  
  
Just like our life... Nanai thought silently, watching the glass break. It was separated forever, never to be repaired.  
  
She was crying again. She had been crying almost non-stop since Char had perished.  
  
Why did you have to leave? Nanai thought. It was so unfair and so utterly wrong to the woman. It would have been over soon. If not for Amuro and the Londo Bell they would have been together.  
  
"Nanai..." came Lyle's voice from the doors, "What are your orders for the fleet?"  
  
Nanai stifled her tears and cleared her throat. "Repair Quess's Jagd Doga... and paint it in the Captain's colors. Continue repair work on the Geara Dogas. We should plan to attack the Londo Bell and Side 1 when preparations are complete."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Lyle's footsteps faded away. Nanai slumped in her chair, tears streaked across her face with her hair matted against the chair. She returned to her grief.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"Is he all right?" Mirai asked her husband. She gripped her own forearms in her slender hands leaning against the wall in shock of hearing that her son was at the battlefield during the fighting. She looked into the screen that displayed Bright's image with her worried brown eyes. After the Axis crisis had been averted the roads cleared up and Mirai and Chemin had been able to return to Hong Kong.  
  
"Yeah he's fine dear," Bright said reassuringly. "He's probably a bit shaken but that's to be expected. And what about you?" Bright questioned, referring to his wife's car accident.  
  
"It was just a minor spill," Mirai explained. "You look awful though Bright, you should get some rest honey," Mirai told the British man. And she was every bit right; dark circles had appeared under the Londo Bell Captain's eyes, which were also drooping quite a bit. His hair was disheveled, and his posture showed heavy fatigue.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, shrugging away the concern. "We'll be docking at Londenion in a bit," the man explained with a heavy sigh of weariness. "We'll probably be there for a while. When are you planning to arrive?"  
  
"What?" Mirai questioned, tilting her head a bit. "Arrive where? Londenion? I'd thought I'd give everything a bit of time."  
  
"It's still not safe on the Earth, Mirai. Not for you, and not for Chemin. The recommendation should still be valid if you have any trouble getting a flight. You need to try to get to Londenion as soon as possible," Bright explained. "It's not over. The Neo Zeon haven't surrendered or disbanded yet like we thought. They just pulled out from the battlefield."  
  
Mirai digested the news slowly. She, like everyone else had assumed the war was over now that Axis was gone. She nodded. "Okay I'll try my best. Now that Char's Asteroid isn't in the sky it should be easier to get a flight."  
  
Bright nodded his agreement. An aide tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something. "Okay then, get everyone to the briefing room," Bright instructed the aide. He turned his attention back to his wife. "I have to go now Mirai," he explained. "I love you. Take care,"  
  
"I love you too Bright," Mirai responded. Bright's finger pushed and button and the screen buzzed out into the white snow of static. 


	2. Chapter 1

= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kido Senshi Gundam: Char's Counter Attack  
  
The Last Stand, Chapter 1  
  
-Gredival  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The Ra Cailum rolled into the Londenion port, the Londo Bell flagship air braking to a stop. The ship had more than a few scorch marks and riddled plating. However the ship's return, intact after facing the full force of the Neo Zeon, instilled a sense of pride within the Federation affiliated citizens and soldiers. The maintenance crew of the colony moved into place to begin work on the ship.  
  
"I still can't believe that the Londo Bell pulled it off," one soldier commented, shielding her blue eyes as the crew watched the ship dock.  
  
"They had Amuro Rei and the Nu Gundam," another answered, straightening to look at the ship as well.  
  
"Takes a lot more than one ace and a fancy suit to stop an asteroid," Chihiro Kiran shot back dryly to her companion.  
  
"Yeah it takes the light of the human heart," Ryou Okuimi replied turning his head back towards Chihiro.  
  
"Oh please not that crap again," Chihiro muttered as she wiped the oil off of her hands, leaning back against her Jegan's foot. Ryou could only grin, chuckling amused at Chihiro's irritation.  
  
Everyone had his or her own little theory and explanation for the ring of light that had pushed Axis away. Ryou had come to believe in the ludicrous notion that it was the Light of the Human Heart, human will, which stopped the asteroid. And much to Chihiro's chagrin, she had no counter explanation for what it was.  
  
She looked behind her shoulder at a battered 88th Fleet Jegan in the back of the hangar; there was a lot more damage than simple atmospheric heat. It was almost as if something massive swatted it away. She still found it hard to believe, after all if that human will could do that, she'd have produced a light show on more than one occasion. Sighing she decided not to restart the debate with her aloof partner.  
  
Her brilliant blue eyes, almost azure, focused back on the Ra Cailum. The young man returned his own gaze upon the ship as Bright Noah disembarked from the ship, met by a troupe of high-ranking Federation officials as soon as he stepped out.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"We are most pleased with your success and safe return Captain Noah," one tall man, his hair graying with age, commented as the group made their way down the portable staircase.  
  
"You did cut it a bit close however," another remarked.  
  
"You expected a three ship squad to take on an army and stop an asteroid, without support until the end, and give you a comfortable margin?" Bright asked. The politician's eyes widened a bit at Bright's blunt question, but he took the point and remained quiet. "I presume there has been no more word from the Neo Zeon?"  
  
The ensuing useless babble gave Bright his answer.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"Sir, we have to attack the Neo Zeon now!" Bright argued, standing up in disbelief of what he was hearing.  
  
Adenaeur Paraya's successor was no less complacent than the former Minister, and even more eager to appease the Neo Zeon if it meant avoiding war. "Captain Noah, the Neo Zeon has lost its commander. They are no threat to us any longer." Blubbering politicians were beginning to annoy the already tense Bright.  
  
"What were you watching when Luna II was attacked?!" Bright shot back, his tone razor sharp. "The Neo Zeon dropped two asteroids on Earth, and you think the Londo Bell stopping one is going to stop them?!" Bright's fist pounded down on the table  
  
"You are dismissed Captain," the Minister replied tersely.  
  
"Are you so afraid of war? Are you that scared? The consequences will only get worse if you do nothing!" Bright warned.  
  
"I said you are dismissed Captain, or would you like an escort?"  
  
Bright glared at the bureaucrat, his fist almost trembling with the urge to slam into the politician's face. The Londo Bell Captain decided against it, and stormed out of the office loosening the collar on his brown and tan uniform. He slammed a fist into a wall.  
  
"The Federation is getting weak," came a nearby voice. "Even after the Neo Zeon's treachery, they'll look the other way to avoid a conflict that could expose the internal decay and weakness. They were naïve enough to think Char was actually going to disarm. They think everything will be fine if they ignore the problem."  
  
Bright turned to face the voice; Ryou offered the frustrated captain a soda, which was gratefully accepted. Can't be more than twenty-three, Bright thought to himself while he looked at the younger soldier out of the corner of his eye. The uniform and markings designated him as one of the Londenion colony defense force pilots. "I agree with the sentiment and am thankful for the drink, but I must ask you before I continue Lieutenant," Bright paused and adjusted his eyes to look at the younger man's, "what moved you to go around eavesdropping in my affairs?"  
  
"Well I saw you land sir, and I was hoping to speak to you," Ryou began nervously, "I was looking for you when I overheard your conversation."  
  
"Well you are speaking with me now," Bright pointed out. "Are we just going to banter about foolish politicians or do you have something else on your mind?"  
  
"I want..." Ryou hesitated for a moment, considering the implications of what he was about to say. "I want to join the Londo Bell, sir."  
  
Bright stared hard into Ryou's green eyes, sizing the young soldier up; Ryou tried his best not to act too fidgety. He had guts at least, Bright figured, and they were in dire need of more pilots... "How good are you with an MS?"  
  
"I'm a Squadron Leader, sir," Ryou answered.  
  
Bright turned around to put his back to the soldier. "And are you prepared to give your life to defend the Earth and to stop the Neo Zeon?" Bright asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Fast... Bright thought to himself. "Why?"  
  
"Because the people on Earth have as much of a right to life as anyone else. I can help protect that. I can protect them if I go with you. I can't sit back and watch what unfolds without doing something to help."  
  
Bright debated the decision in his head. "What is your name Lieutenant?"  
  
"Ryou Okuimi, sir."  
  
"Very well. I'll take care of it Lieutenant Okuimi," Bright said as he walked off. "Prepare to leave with the Ra Cailum on a moment's notice." He tossed the soda can into a nearby trashcan as he strolled down the hallway.  
  
Ryou gave a nod of affirmation, even though Bright couldn't see, and swallowed. Now he would see what he was truly made out of – insanity or courage.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"You joined the Londo Bell?!" Chihiro half-asked, half-yelled while spitting out her drink upon hearing Ryou's news. "Are you absolutely insane?!"  
  
"Yeah a little. I'm going to leave with the Ra Cailum when they take off," Ryou said taking a seat next to Chihiro. "I need to do this Chihiro. I need to help stop the Neo Zeon this time."  
  
"I-it's not like you need my permission!" Chihiro replied, looking away from Ryou.  
  
"Don't be that way Chihiro," Ryou protested putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder  
  
Chihiro softened her visage and sighed. "Ryou... but, out with the Londo Bell wh-what happens if you-"  
  
"I won't," Ryou responded immediately. "I'll come back to Londenion... and to you. So don't worry, okay?"  
  
"Promise?" Chihiro asked turning around, her blue eyes now showing vulnerability and fear.  
  
"Promise," Ryou said, smiling at her. He placed a hand on her cheek, and brushed it through her long honey hair. He leaned in and kissed her. He found himself lying on the floor of the bar the next minute.  
  
"Just come back alive you jerk," Chihiro yelled at him, storming out of the bar. Ryou couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"We have Side 3's support then?" the blond woman asked brushing a stray strand of hair away.  
  
"Yes," the messenger confirmed.  
  
"Good. Begin the transfer of people from Sweetwater to Side 3," Nanai ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the soldier said saluting and leaving the room.  
  
Nanai sighed and walked to her window, laying a hand on the icy cold glass. "Captain..." she said sorrowfully, looking at the black canvas of space dotted with the shining stars.  
  
"I'll do what you wanted Char," she said to the empty room. "I'll carry out your mission so... Don't worry."  
  
= = = = =  
  
"So the Federation's not going to attack the Neo Zeon?" Mirai asked, astounded by the news.  
  
"It seems so," Bright said sighing heavily. "The Londo Bell have free reign to go it alone against the Neo Zeon if we locate them..."  
  
"But you'll be facing the entire Neo Zeon fleet again! You can't do it," Mirai protested. "There's no way!"  
  
"If we don't move now there could be another disaster like Fifth Luna," Bright replied, firm in his decision. Mirai saw the determination in his eyes, and knew she couldn't sway the resolute man. "I'll be sure Hathaway is safe before I go," Bright said, trying to comfort his wife.  
  
"Chemin and I leave tomorrow night."  
  
"Good," Bright said, relieved. "I should still be here by the time you get here."  
  
"Bright what do you think will happen?" Mirai asked her husband.  
  
"I don't know, but I know we can't sit around like the rest of the Federation," Bright said. "Don't worry though, I don't think they have the means to do anything too drastic yet. Maybe I'm just being too negative and nothing will happen."  
  
Neither of them believed that. Bright looked at the screen, taking a few moments just to look at Mirai. It had been a long time since they had been together, and it was not easy for him to be away from his family so much.  
  
"Something wrong dear?" Mirai asked her husband, noticing the change in his posture as his mind had begun to wander.  
  
"It's nothing," Bright answered. "It's just that it has been a while and everything has been so chaotic."  
  
Mirai nodded her agreement. "I'm sure things will get back to normal soon," she said, trying to cheer up her burdened husband.  
  
"Thank you Mirai," Bright said, closing his eyes and forcing a smile. He didn't know how he would manage without her. "I need to get going."  
  
"Take care Bright," Mirai said as she gently placed a hand on the telescreen.  
  
"I love you," Bright said placing his own hand on his telescreen over the image of his wife's hand.  
  
"And I love you," Mirai replied.  
  
The connection faded to static. Bright turned off his monitor and sighed deeply. "What are you up to Neo Zeon?" Bright wondered aloud. However he kept his questions about why he had to involved to himself. 


	3. Chapter 2

= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kido Senshi Gundam: Char's Counter Attack  
  
The Last Stand, Chapter 2  
  
-Gredival  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Mirai embraced her husband the moment she stepped off of the portable ladder. Bright pulled his wife closer, burying his head in her shoulder. "It's... good to see you..." Bright told Mirai as he pulled himself away, taking a moment to gaze at her. She was wearing a beautiful Chinese green and blue dress decorated with an ornate dragon designs. The colors and cut of the dress complemented the woman's fair skin and body. It was undoubtedly the most beautiful sight Bright had seen in months, and Mirai was certainly a sight for the sore eyes of the weary Captain.  
  
Mirai nodded her agreement, smiling brightly at her husband. She was overjoyed to see that her husband was intact. Bright kissed her lightly on the cheek and knelt down and hug his daughter.  
  
"Hey there Cheimin, how are you doing?" Bright asked her.  
  
"I'm okay," she answered hugging her father back tightly.  
  
"How's school?" the man asked, with as much forced cheer as possible.  
  
"It's all right I guess," Cheimin responded. "I got an A on my science project!"  
  
"That's great! I can't wait to see it, it was on magnetism right?"  
  
"Yep!" the little girl responded happily.  
  
"Our car is over there, so can you go over and sit with Hathaway? Mom and I need to talk."  
  
"Okay," she replied. She made her way across the airport concrete to her father's car where her brother sat.  
  
"She's growing up so fast," Bright commented as he watched his daughter climb into the car with a cheery expression, a sharp contrast to her brother's distant gaze outside the window.  
  
"What's wrong Bright?"  
  
"Is it that easy to see?" he asked chuckling a bit.  
  
"I know you a bit better than most," Mirai reminded him, wrapping her arms around Bright's neck.  
  
Bright bent his head down to kiss her again. He placed his hands on her arms, gently lifting them away. "Reports say that the Neo Zeon are moving and that Sweetwater's been evacuated. Not all of Luna II's nukes have been accounted for..."  
  
"They're going to drop Sweetwater?" Mirai asked incredulously.  
  
"The Earth Federation doesn't believe it. 'Sweetwater's a health hazard they're just being safe' or 'The Neo Zeon pose no more threat to us' is all I hear," Bright sighed looking off into pale blue sky, his voice's anger dulled over with grudging acceptance. He turned around and smiled weakly at his wife. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"I am too Bright," Mirai said, kissing her husband. "Let's go home."  
  
= = = = =  
  
She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, the cloth falling down past her waist to guard against the chilly air. Her blue eyes stared up at the black night sky, dotted with the endless multitude of stars. She exhaled and her breath formed a misty cloud that floated through the cold air for the briefest of moments before disappearing into the background. She leaned forward, her arms coming to rest on the small wooden fence overlooking the hill her house sat upon.  
  
"Hey there..."  
  
She was only six years old when the war had changed her life forever. She watched the other children, the other orphans, from afar as they played in the grass. All the while Chihiro would sit alone under the big oak tree everyday instead of playing. She didn't want to make new friends; she wanted her family back. So since the day she arrived at orphanage she kept to herself, praying that somehow God would just let her go back to her Mom and Dad. That He would make it all right again.  
  
'Hey there,' the little boy said as he sat down in front of her. He had tousled dark brown hair and cheerful green eyes.  
  
'Who are you?' the girl asked, looking away.  
  
'I'm Ryou, it's nice to meet you.'  
  
'I'm Chihiro," she replied hesitatingly. Why was he being so nice?  
  
'Why don't you come play with us?' Ryou asked.  
  
'I don't feel like it.' She looked up at him, 'Why are you being nice to me?'  
  
'Because you look sad. Come on and join the game, it'll help cheer you up.' He extended his hand with a smile. The girl regarded it curiously, and then slowly extended her own hand.  
  
"Hey," Chihiro replied, turning around to face Ryou.  
  
"You busy?" he questioned.  
  
"No, just remembering some things," she answered. She put her hands on the fence and lifted herself onto it. She patted the railing to her left, beckoning her friend to join her. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Oh not much," Ryou responded as he pulled himself up. "Ow!" he muttered as he quickly hopped down and held one of his hands in pain. Chihiro sighed and slid off the fence, letting the blanket fall away as she took the man's hand. She angled it in the silvery moonlight and gently grabbed the wooden splinter, tugging it out. She touched her index finger to her mouth and rubbed it over the small bleeding prick.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Aren't you scared?" Chihiro asked quietly, her gaze still focused on the hand she held.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of war," she answered, raising her watery eyes to look at Ryou. "Of fighting, of dying." A teardrop slowly rolled down her peach skin. She tried to tell herself not to be foolish, but she couldn't stop the tears. Ryou wordlessly encircled her with his arms and pulled her close.  
  
"Of course I'm scared," Ryou whispered softly into her ear, "but I try not to think about it." He kissed her on the forehead lightly. "If you don't want me to go..."  
  
"No," she cut him off, wiping away her tears and pushing him back a little. "You said it yourself, you have to do this. It's who you are."  
  
"You know you always come first," Ryou responded.  
  
"I know," she said with a wistful smile, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Thank you, but this is something that I can't, and shouldn't ask you for. Please, just stay here with me for a while," she asked resting her cold cheek against Ryou's chest. She held on, wishing in her heart that she would never have to let go, that she could stay this way, in his arms, forever.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"I'll lead the troops in the Jagd-Doga," Nanai restated.  
  
"Nanai you can't be serious!" Lyle argued. "You could die!"  
  
"I'm not stupid," Nanai replied. "I'm the only one strong enough to bring out the potential in that suit, and you know it. Unless you want to come out of cowering and give it a try," Nanai started, voice trailing off suggestively.  
  
"A leader can't lead when they're dead," Lyle pointed out.  
  
"So you still think a leader should hang back and let his or her men die for them without risking themselves?" Nanai asked bluntly.  
  
Lyle gave up, throwing his hands up in the air and storming off. She was being just like Char, risking herself needlessly on the field. They wouldn't need her on the field to drop Sweetwater. But somewhere in his mind of rationality and self-preservation he did understand why she was doing this. And it wasn't because of suit potential or leading the men. It was because she had to carry Char's legacy.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Bright turned around in the bed to look outside the window. He could see the three o'clock night sky dotted twinkling stars. It's hard to think something so beautiful could be a place of war and death... Amuro, Kayra, Chan are you out there? He closed his eyes. Did I send you to your death?  
  
Mirai opened her eyes slowly, a sleepy smile on her face while she scooted closer to her husband. She wrapped her arms around her husband silently. "Bright it's not your fault," Mirai whispered gently, reading his silent expression like a book. "They were your friends, and they knew the risks. They took them because they believed in what you were fighting for, and in you."  
  
Bright turned his gaze to Mirai.  
  
"And it's okay to grieve for them."  
  
He collapsed into her arms was finally able to shed his tears for the men and women he had lost – his friends who had given their lives for the Earth – within the comfort of his her arms.  
  
"It'll be okay," the sage woman assured him gently. "It'll be okay."  
  
= = = = =  
  
He ran a hand through her hair. Soft as silk... She's so beautiful in the starlight. What... what happens if I don't come back this time? Bright thought silently as he watched the lingering stars and moon with his wife.  
  
"Don't you even think of not coming back," Mirai remarked, her head propped up on her hand  
  
"Of course Mirai," Bright said turning to kiss her. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you," Mirai said pressing her lips on Bright's for another kiss.  
  
With wordless understanding Mirai moved to let Bright get dressed. He silently pulled on his Federation Uniform and moved to the door. Mirai favored him with an encouraging smile. He nodded and disappeared through the door.  
  
Mirai hoped it would not be for the last time  
  
= = = = =  
  
He kissed her on the cheek softly and slowly rolled out of the bed. Ryou dressed quietly; he still felt a bit of morning daze in his limbs. As he finished buttoning his shirt he glanced back at her. She had a peaceful smile on her sleeping face; her long hair was strewn about her pillow. He would have loved nothing more than to pass the hours idly next to Chihiro back in that warm bed. But he also knew that if he got back into that bed, he would probably never leave. He crept quietly over to her dresser, tearing a slip of paper from a nearby notepad. He fumbled around in his pant pocket to find a pen.  
  
Happy Birthday. Take care.  
  
Always, Ryou  
  
He folded it in half, sketching a quick birthday cake and writing Happy Birthday again, this time in calligraphy, atop the picture.  
  
He slid the long velvet box out of his jacket pocket, opening it to make sure that the necklace was inside. He placed the paper and box on the bed's second pillow. He crept towards the door, turning the knob slowly as he pushed it open. Ryou looked back at the sleeping Chihiro one last time.  
  
He would try his hardest. But they both knew something deep down in their hearts that they did not want to admit.  
  
Not all promises could be kept.  
  
= = = = =  
  
The chirping of the birds in the tree outside forced her to try turn around to avoid the noise. Not here again, as usual, Chihiro thought to herself noting Ryou's absence. You think he'd at least try stick around today at least.  
  
She stretched out her arms groggily and heard her hand hit something to make a crackling sound. She turned her head to see the crumpled makeshift card and the present sitting atop Ryou's pillow.  
  
"You idiot," she muttered, even though her grin was wide. She read the card, smile widening on her face. She opened the small box.  
  
Her hands pulled out the silver necklace and a dangling sapphire crescent moon gem. "You didn't," she whispered in disbelief.  
  
'Wow look at that, it's so pretty!' Chihiro said, tugging on Ryou's arm. She pointed in the store window at the dummy neck mold. The bright silver shined from the store's bright showcase light, and the beautifully cut sapphire cut dazzled on display.  
  
Ryou smiled and nodded politely, about ten times; Chihiro shoved him a little bit for his joking disinterest. What she didn't see was Ryou's eyes looking at the price tag and his mind thinking of how he'd get the money by March.  
  
She held the necklace to her chest, clutching it in her hand. "Thank you Ryou, thank you."  
  
= = = = =  
  
"Late for your first day?" Bright asked disapprovingly as the Second Lieutenant came running, panting from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Sorry sir," Ryou huffed. "I had a birthday present to give."  
  
"The test is about to start, go to the hangar."  
  
"Thank you sir," the younger soldier gasped, jogging towards the hangar.  
  
Bright laughed a little to himself. Would he really have what is takes to be a pilot?  
  
The young man was thinking the same things as he sat in his cockpit, trying to recover from his morning of sprinting.  
  
"Jegans 1-15 link up confirmed," one of engineering crew reported.  
  
"Jegans 16-30 link up confirmed," another chimed in. "Simulation started."  
  
The cockpit turned dark, and suddenly was immersed within a battle. Ryou glanced around. They were all on base jabbers, quickly approaching the center of the field formed by the Neo Zeon and Londo Bell ships. He gripped the circular controls.  
  
"Missiles!"  
  
The man's hands reacted instinctively to the alert. The teal machine boosted off the gray two-unit sled and shot upwards as the Neo Zeon wave of warheads created a line of explosions. Ryou leaned forward on the controls, directing his unit back towards combat.  
  
He weaved through the blasts of energy and streams of bullets, firing two shots into an approaching Geara Doga squad. An exploding orange ball took the place of one unfortunate Geara Doga. Ryou swerved to his left to avoid the oncoming fire, his unit spinning around in motion to face the enemy. He raised his shield and fired off its two missiles at the unsuspecting foes, eliminating another two units. His thrusters flared up as he jetted upwards, weaving through the incoming fire of the remainder of the squad. He could feel the suit shudder as shots riddled the shield.  
  
He dropped his guard to take a quick dive to the right. He pointed his riffle at the three attackers and watched carefully as the targeting circle swung from side to side on the screen. He fired off four shots in rapid succession striking two remaining Geara Dogas down; the last one, a distinctive blue color, dodged the shots by a quick thrust backward. Ryou's eyes widened as he saw four sturm fausts shoot out towards him.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"How are they doing?" Bright asked as he leaned forward to watch the monitors of the simulation.  
  
"Five are down. They're certainly not aces but, they seem more capable of handling a few Geara Doga pilots," a technician, Jake, answered. He flicked a switch and his screen flashed the words 'Ace Unit engaged'.  
  
"What does that mean?" Bright asked, pointing to the alert on the technician's screen.  
  
"We programmed in ace units to lead every squadron of Geara Dogas using data based off that purple Doga that came a bit too close to the Ra Cailum," Jake explained. "There's three on the field right now; Unit 30 is in combat with one of them."  
  
"Who is Unit 30's pilot?"  
  
"Second Lieutenant Okuimi."  
  
= = = = =  
  
One grenade shot out from the Jegan's left side skirt armor. The Jegan quickly boosted backwards from the ensuing explosion that engulfed all five of the explosive rounds. The blue unit came charging through the explosion with its short beam axe arched for a deadly sweeping strike. Ryou reacted quickly, throwing his shield at the approaching enemy. It was quickly destroyed, but gave the Jegan the time needed to dodge the crippling blow. Ryou drew his own beam saber and it sparked to life. The Geara Doga's single red eye glowed in recognition; the beam axe head faded and a saber blade replaced it.  
  
The thrusting Geara Doga's saber was knocked out to the side with a quick double parry motion of the Jegan's saber, which whipped across to slash the Zeon unit's now unguarded torso. The plasma blade grazed the blue armor, before the enemy was out of reach. The Zeon wasted no time in countering, its own saber sweeping from the Geara's low right to top left in a rising slash. Ryou boosted backwards; the saber barely missed the cockpit. The Doga pilot quickly swung the blade straight down in an attempt to cleave the Jegan in half. The Jegan frame shook slightly for a brief moment as the sabers locked.  
  
The sabers whipped across trying to disable each other, meeting with a crackle of energy each time. The Zeon unit suddenly disengaged, flying backwards. Ryou quickly pursued, then he saw the Geara-Doga's right hand plate opening up. The Jegan ran into three balloon dummies, before its pilot could notice the arching overhead saber swing from the diving blue Geara-Doga.  
  
Ryou swung the left controller in rapid motion, the beam riffle in the left hand aiming the Zeon unit's chest. The weapon clicked, and a lance of energy shot forth and ripped through the Zeon cockpit. The suit was blasted backwards before it exploded a few seconds later. The Londo Bell suit flew backwards through the air from the impact.  
  
Grunting, the pilot forced the graying green unit to a stop with its thrusters. "Great..." Ryou muttered, shaking the controls in his hands. The suit's limb responses were sluggish because damage incurred in the explosion. Beeping, his monitor opened a window focused in on a group of three approaching Geara-Dogas. Each had their left arms replaced with mega beam cannons. "You've got to be kidding me," he groaned.  
  
The Jegan thrusters flared sending the Jegan upwards; the three beams of energy aimed for it crashed into debris that promptly became stardust. Five other Jegans had noticed the approach of the new units and had come to join the battle. Three more lances of energy shot at the Jegan congregation, striking one grunt suit through the head. The remaining Londo Bell quickly took note to scatter.  
  
Ryou aimed his riffle at the Heavy Armor Geara Doga on the left and fired his last shot. The Doga responded by moving its heavy right shoulder plate in the way of the blast. The armor was scorched black, but not much else. Ryou moved towards the disabled headless Jegan, stealing its shield and riffle as he tossed his own spent weapon. He strafed away from the pursuing unit as best, keeping the shield in front at all times. The last thing he wanted was to be hit with that energy cannon. The Second Lieutenant took careful note of the timing of the Zeek's mega cannon fire. A weapon that powerful couldn't fire at will, it had to have a cooling period.  
  
The next shot by the Doga blasted a chunk out of the bottom of the defensive plate, but Ryou had already got the timing pattern down. His Jegan lurched forward and launched the two missiles from the newly acquired shield. The Zeon machine boosted out of the way, but didn't notice the downward slicing saber until it was too late. The mega cannon arm flew off. The Jegan's arm pulled back and then thrusted forward, the blade piercing the Geara-Doga mono-eye with a shower of yellow sparks. The Jegan boosted backwards.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"He's not exactly the most refined pilot yet, but he's resourceful," the technician told the Captain as the screen focused in on Unit 30.  
  
"What's the status of the Re-GZ?" Bright asked, mind racing with ideas for this diamond in the rough pilot.  
  
"It should be ready to go within a few hours."  
  
"Get Anaheim on the line for me, and prepare a shuttle for the Re-GZ."  
  
= = = = =  
  
The frame shook as another mega cannon blast destroyed the Jegan's second shield and left the guarding arm almost useless in terms of movement speed. Ryou swerved and hurled his saber; the hilt and blade twirled through space. The hilt stuck into the cannon arm causing a small explosion before two shots from another Jegan finished it. Ryou strafed away from another beam shot, searching the battlefield for its source. The Jegan danced backwards in short bursts of medium distance, keeping one step ahead from the incoming shots.  
  
Beam riffle fire from two Jegans forced the Geara-Doga to break its pattern, thrusting around the shots. Ryou fired, and the beam crashed into the Geara-Doga just as it stopped its thrust.  
  
= = = = =  
  
The image of the battlefield flashed white then disappeared. The new recruit leaned his body back against the piloting seat as he wiped his brow. Ryou noted Bright Noah approaching through the line of stationed Jegans. He slid down the cable to meet the older man.  
  
They exchanged a salute.  
  
"You did well," Bright congratulated him. "What do you think of taking it up a notch?" 


	4. Chapter 3

= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kido Senshi Gundam: Char's Counter Attack  
  
The Last Stand, Chapter 3  
  
-Gredival  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"That's the Re-GZ," the mechanic said, gesturing with his hand at the unit. He nodded to Bright and the young pilot before proceeding to the elevator to join his men on the repair platform.  
  
The mechanics were still working on it, but it was once again standing on two legs. The scorched and riddled armor had been repaired and reinforce; the gunmetal gray had been painted over, hidden under the paint.  
  
"You want me to pilot that?" Ryou asked incredulously.  
  
"We're hoping that Anaheim can convert it to a redesigned structure," Bright hesitated, "the plan is to send you over there with the Re-GZ. According to the designers there it should take a few days of work."  
  
"What's the part I don't know?" the perceptive younger man asked.  
  
"We've heard word Anaheim is building a new mobile suit for the Zeon as well. We can't go in with the intent to attack the Neo Zeon, Anaheim's neutral. The same applies for the Neo Zeon. But after this battle, Anaheim won't matter to them – win or lose this is the Neo Zeon's last operation. So I don't want to send you with the Re-GZ to Anaheim alone. I'm going to send the Ra Kiev with a strike team to follow you."  
  
"When do I leave?"  
  
"One hundred hours," Bright replied. Ryou closed his eyes and digested the news. "Regardless of engagement with Neo Zeon you'll need to rendezvous with us en route to Side 3 as soon as you can."  
  
"Side 3? Why there?"  
  
"They're going to drop Sweetwater on Earth."  
  
= = = = =  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Chihiro asked as she approached. Her hands slid into the pockets of her blue jeans, pushing the sleeves of her thick gray sweater up a bit. Except for two bangs running down the sides of her face and curling at her chin, her normally deep amber colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The silvery moonlight bathed her peach skin in a radiant glow, and the sapphire gem the dangling on her neck glittered. Her lithe frame wasn't muscular, yet seemed to show her deep inner strength in her stride.  
  
"You're wasting you're money," Ryou replied, raising his green eyes to look at the new company. Even in the darker lighting of the nighttime sky his hair was considerably darker. The new Londo Bell jacket was still stiff, retaining a firm shape instead of forming to the man's body. Underneath he still wore a regular tan Federation uniform. The outfit seemed out of place with his younger energetic appearance.  
  
"You're supposed to drop the charges," Chihiro pointed out dryly.  
  
"Gotta take what I can get," he responded with a wry grin. Chihiro rolled her eyes a bit at the lame excuse and took a seat on the swing next to the man.  
  
She knew something wasn't right about that grin.  
  
"So you're leaving tonight," she said silently.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered. His black shoes dug into the band, cutting into the wet under layer that clumped up when children dug into it. "I'll be going to Anaheim with a team tomorrow while the rest of the fleet goes to Side 3. I'll probably meet up with them after the suits we bring are finished."  
  
"Then let's make the most of tonight," Chihiro said, standing up. She extended her hand to Ryou, "It's been a while since we went to Charlie's hasn't it?"  
  
Ryou nodded his agreement, and grasped her hand.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Nanai walked briskly along the metal floor of the hangar, her heels making a distinct clicking sound. She came to a stop as she walked along, noticing a soldier bent over talking to his child, forcing her company to halt. She asked them to wait a moment as she approached the figure slowly.  
  
"You'll be coming back right Daddy?" the little girl asked. She wore a flower printed dress and a small bonnet on her head. Her curly blond hair accented her large innocent brown eyes as she asked her father the simple question.  
  
"Of course I will sweetheart. Just listen to what the soldiers tell you to do okay? The people are Side 3 are good folks. They'll take care of you," the child's father reassured her along with a pat on the head. His toned muscles stretched his Zeon uniform as he bent down on his hams to speak to the girl. His hair and beard were salt and peppered despite a relatively young age. His military uniform in conjunction with his hair and his gray eyes gave him a distinguished look.  
  
"Okay. I love you Daddy," the child cooed sweetly with a hug.  
  
"I love you too Stephanie," the man replied, squeezing the small light of his life in his arms, maybe for the last time. He gripped her as he stood up, lifting her into the air. "Be a good girl okay?" he told her, trying hard to fight the tears as he passed her to the men on the shuttle.  
  
"Bye Daddy!" the innocent child called back as the shuttle door closed with a whishing sound.  
  
"How old is she?" the woman asked softly as she approached the soldier.  
  
"She just turned five two months ago," the solider named Daniel Saunders replied.  
  
Nanai paused for a moment, hesitating as her next question.  
  
"Her mother died a long time ago," Saunders replied to the unasked question. "She stays with my neighbors when I'm away."  
  
"You're all she has left?" Nanai asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get on the next shuttle," the woman instructed.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"I can't ask you to fight at the cost for that little girl. Go to Side 3 on the next shuttle," Nanai said, taking a slip of paper from her pocket to give to the man.  
  
"Th-thank you ma'am!" the man uttered excitedly as she gave him the boarding pass.  
  
As the man hurried off Lyle walked up to her, his stiff boots stamping on the floor. "You know if you do that we'll have no soldiers to fight the Federation with soon." His angular face showed no concern for the man or his daughter, and even a bit of contempt for Nanai's decision.  
  
"Some things are more important."  
  
"Says the woman who is leading a colony drop on the Earth?" the man asked.  
  
Nanai closed her eyes and chuckled at the irony of it all. It was true, she just saved one man, but Char's dream would mean the death of everyone left on Earth. How could she justify such an act? "It's a lot easier to kill faceless demons then send a father off to die," she responded at last.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
= = = = =  
  
It stood beside a dry cleaner's and a super market within the urban street of Londenion. There was one large glass windows framed in the wood that allowed you to peer into the restaurant. On the large glass the slightly faded name of the restaurant was embossed on the glossy surface: Vaughn Family Pizza. The words were bold, with black shadows painted behind them as if the letters were leaping out and commanding one to eat at the humble little place.  
  
The woman leaned on the counter nonchalantly. She wore a white tee shirt with the restaurant's logo, same as the one in the window, printed on the back in black. The shirt clung tightly to her shapely feminine body. Her green apron, fastened around her at the neck and waist, covered her torso. An order pad was hanging out of the apron pouch, the corresponding pen was nestled between her ear and hair, a dark black mop that came down slightly past her chin but not much farther. Her bored golden eyes watched the cars pass by on the road as she chewed on her gum, the flavor long gone. "Business is slow tonight," Lynn called back to the man in the kitchen behind her.  
  
Charlie came out, his arms dusted with white flour up to elbow. He was tossing a batch of pizza dough and catching it with his fists in the same way he had done for the five years since he inherited the restaurant. "Not much we can do about it," he responded as he caught the falling saucer- shaped disk. Just then a jingle at the door alerted them to customers.  
  
"Hey there!" Ryou called.  
  
"Well if it isn't our military couple?" Charlie announce aloud as the pair strolled in. "The usual?" he asked, referring to their traditional order – a medium sized house's special pizza, a family recipe handed down through generations. The best pizza in space, Charlie often called it.  
  
"Why don't you surprise us this time Charlie?" Chihiro said, her arm wrapped Ryou's waist. "It's Ryou's good luck party."  
  
"You going somewhere?" Lynn asked with a raised eyebrow. Charlie had gone into the kitchen to start preparing the crust already in his hands.  
  
"Uhhh," the pilot trailed off, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"The fool joined the Londo Bell," Chihiro explained for him as she leaned on the opposite side of the counter.  
  
"Told you he was trouble. Eventually he'd get into some mess he'd be stuck in!" Charlie called. Everyone snickered a bit at the joke, but more at how mature their friend acted rather than Ryou's penchant for trouble.  
  
"Hey it's also Chihiro's birthday party here," Ryou chimed in.  
  
"Hey Charlie why don't you make two of whatever you're cooking back there and we'll have a nice group dinner!" Lynn called back. "On the house, for the hot shot pilot here and the birthday girl."  
  
"Bah! I'm not complaining about the birthday girl, but let Ryou get a free pizza this time, and he'll be goin' on dangerous missions every week to wrangle a free meal from me! I'm poor enough as it is without that bum stealing pizza!" the pizza chef complained as he put the first pizza in the oven. Taking two fistfuls of dough he began work on the second crust.  
  
"You think the Feds pay me good money?" Ryou called back to the working chef.  
  
"They better with all the taxes I have to pay," Charlie responded without missing a beat. His fists stretched the beige colored dough out wide then kneaded it back.  
  
"Come on, let's get a table," Lynn said walking out from behind the counter with a pitcher of beer and four mugs in her hands. She moved to the window to turn over the Open/Closed sign, and then proceeded to a booth along the wall with the dark yellow liquid and glasses.  
  
"So you joined the Londo Bell eh?" the waitress asked as she poured the mugs of beer.  
  
"You sure they didn't transfer him to get a moment's peace?" Charlie asked.  
  
"We all know you love me Charlie," Ryou answered with a grin, though the sarcastic chef couldn't see.  
  
"Only God knows why I got stuck with a friend like you," he exclaimed, exasperation thick in his voice. "And wipe that smirk off your face!"  
  
= = = = =  
  
Ryou's hands pounded on the machine buttons and jerked the joystick, the little figure of his fighter responding to the command by taking Charlie's character, hurling him up into the air and slammed him to the ground with an energy ray.  
  
K.O. flashed on the screen.  
  
"Aw you cheat!" Charlie muttered.  
  
"It's your machine and you've been watching me the whole time, how did I cheat?" Ryou asked innocently.  
  
"It's you! I don't even need to elaborate!"  
  
The two women giggled in the booth watching the antics of the two.  
  
"Been a long time since we've been together like this hasn't it?" Lynn remarked, turning back around from her twisted position to face Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah, it's funny to think back when Charlie's father still ran the place when we were in high school," Chihiro agreed. "Everything's changed so much." She took a drink of her beer and set the mug back down, her eyes still watching the two as they decided on their rematch guidelines.  
  
"And the more things change the more they remain the same," Lynn commented, taking a sip from her glass.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still have that dreamer look on your face when you look at him," her friend explained. Chihiro's cheeks reddened at her friend's comment. Lynn snickered a little and took another sip of beer. She gestured at the necklace, "Your birthday gift?"  
  
"Yeah..." the girl admitted, taking the necklace into her hands with a shy smile. Lynn leaned over and nudged her. "Hey what about you and Charlie?" the blue eyed girl said quickly to change the subject, as much to get the subject off her and Ryou as to embarrass her friend.  
  
"Me? Charlie? You've got to be kidding me." Lynn used her hand to brush away the thought as if it hung in the air. "It's not like that between us, and you know it."  
  
"What?" Chihiro asked, stressing her fake bewildered voice. "You don't think he's cute?" the young woman pressed.  
  
Lynn eyes moved to Charlie. He was far from ugly, and while she had a thought or two of their relationship evolving she had never considered it too seriously. "If it's meant to happen it'll happen," Lynn replied coolly. Knowing that was probably as much as she'd get out of her friend, Chihiro turned her view back to the dueling duo. Ryou was still winning. As always when they played arcade games.  
  
"It's got to be tough on you," Lynn said quietly. Her hair danced around her face as she leaned over the table. The leftovers of the two pizzas lay on the metal trays on the table. Crumpled dirty napkins rested in disheveled piles on plates, makeshift mountains of waste.  
  
Chihiro nodded, running a hand through her hair. "It is."  
  
"How do you deal with it?"  
  
"I have to believe he'll come back."  
  
= = = = =  
  
His hands brushed through her long honey brown hair. Some fell in front of her closed blue eyes, a sparkling blue that entranced him whenever he looked into them. Chihiro's delicate features were accentuated by the golden light of the flickering fireplace. Her rosy pink lips were curled into a slumbering smile. She was undeniably beautiful.  
  
He checked his watch. It was 11:30. Ryou's hand glided over her skin gently as he stared at her sleeping face. He leaned down and kissed her. His lips slowly let go, and he exhaled deeply. He reached for the blanket and pulled it up to her shoulders.  
  
He rose to his feet and walked over to the fireplace. He shut the chain mesh guard and picked up his jacket from the desk. He tiptoed quietly to the door and turned the knob.  
  
"Mm, you always were bad at goodbyes weren't you?" she called. She pivoted her hips putting her bare feet on the ground. She stood up and let the blanket fall to the hard wood floor.  
  
He turned his wistful gaze to the approaching woman. "It's not goodbye." He could see a teardrop fall from Chihiro's downcast into the pool of darkness at her feet.  
  
She wanted to say what they were both thinking. She inhaled deeply, stifling her fears and tongue. "Take care," she said. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned into the kiss. "And don't go running off with any Londo Bell hussy."  
  
"Too scared of what'll happen when I come back," he replied. They shared a shallow smile.  
  
"All right," Chihiro said wiping her eyes, "get going hot shot."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and walked down her porch.  
  
She was about to call out goodbye when she decided against it. "See you later!" she called out instead.  
  
= = = = =  
  
There was a quick rapping on the cedar door. The impatience of the visitor meant one thing to Nanai – it was Lyle. She wrapped the towel on her head and tied the terry bathrobe around her waist. Her skin was slightly rosy from the water vapor in the air. She opened the door letting the room breath fresh air. As she answered the door she continued drying her hair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We've received word from Anaheim Nanai," he reported with a slight bow, trying to keep his eyes from wandering too much in the sight of the woman.  
  
"And?" Nanai prompted.  
  
"The Psyco-Doga is ready."  
  
"That's good. Prepare a ship for me within the hour; I shall go pick it up. And prepare the Jagd-Doga too just in case," she instructed.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Ryou unfastened the clasp on the helmet, taking the dome shaped head gear off. He tossed it to the back of the cockpit, the globe of metal floating aimlessly in the zero gravity of space. He stared out at the dark colorless background of space displayed on his screen and the twinkling dots interspaced haphazardly. The man rubbed his face, particularly his eyes, with his gloved hand. The day had been long and trying – physically and emotionally.  
  
He glanced at the glowing navigator screen that plotted his course to the moon in a dotted red line. Satisfied when his eyes drooped the next time, he let them shut.  
  
An hour later a rapid beeping woke the man from his brief rest. The helmet had floated back to the front as he grabbed it and put it under his arm.  
  
"Yes?" he asked groggily, answering the comm.  
  
"Unidentified ship at Anaheim, Lieutenant."  
  
"Damn just our luck," he cursed, suddenly seeming more awake. "Look alive people, Zeon's here." He put on the helmet and fastened its clasps.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"Commander Miguel!" the young soldier Sarah called out as she soared through the zero gravity of the testing launch site to the new acting Neo Zeon leader.  
  
"Give me a moment," Nanai excused herself from the Anaheim mechanic and his report. "This better be good," she told the young woman.  
  
"Londo Bell ma'am!" she reported as her feet touched down gently, despite the one hundred foot jump. Nanai's eyes widened at the alert. She turned fiercely to the mechanic.  
  
"We build for both of you, you know that. This isn't our business; just don't blow the place up." The mechanic flipped a few pages on his clipboard, reviewing the Psyco-Doga's maintenance.  
  
"Damn it. We can't field test it now," Nanai growled. "Get the thing packed into a transport cage and load it into my ship," she told the man. He nodded and jumped through the air to the cresting torso of the beige Neo Zeon unit barking orders at his men. Nanai turned to Sarah. "Get the Geara-Doga pilots ready for battle and tell the bridge to lift off as soon as possible."  
  
The soldier nodded and jump swam through the air back to the ship to relay the orders. Nanai took a deep breath, crouched, and was soon following.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Fire from the Musaka told the Federation Clop and the Jegan Force that any hopes for a peaceful settlement to this situation were a lost cause.  
  
Explosions erupted all around as the Jegans surged forward engaged the Geara-Dogas. The Wave Rider swerved around the flashes of energy soaring all around, retaliating by firing its large beam cannon and dual beam cannons. The red Jagd-Doga approached the obvious leader of the small force. It fired its mega gattling gun at the transformed Re-GZ.  
  
Ryou jerked the suit into a dropping roll, safe from the shot. Ryou couldn't help but marvel at the unit he now piloted. It was so much more responsive than the Jegan. He depressed the triggers on his controls sending two side beam cannon blasts at the belligerent Nanai.  
  
Nanai strafed hard to the left; the energy soared away. "Funnels eliminate it!" The six cylinders obeyed and detached from the suit.  
  
Ryou cursed his miss and fired four missiles at the suit while junking hard to the right. Again the Re-GZ's maneuverability and speed allowed it to escape harm. The missiles soared at Nanai, promising certain death.  
  
"Destroy them!" Nanai ordered her funnels quickly. Her face was twisted in the fury of battle.  
  
The responsive weapons spread out and fired at the missiles turning them into imploding orange balls before they got close. But the Re-GZ had used the time to come in at another pass. The funnels redirected themselves to the Wave Rider, but Ryou could tell from the movement of the weapons the Zeon pilot was having a hard time controlling all six at once.  
  
Praying that he was right, he charged the Jagd-Doga. The Jagd-Doga raised its shield and fired its Mega Particle Guns. Ryou had predicted Nanai's reaction correctly; she had forgotten the funnels that were chasing him. Dropping below the line of fire with a quick dive the mega particle blasts collided with two of the Jagd Doga's own funnels.  
  
Ryou's celebration was short though when the Re-GZ shook from the impact of a funnel blast blowing off the right wing of the Back Weapons System. He realized in an open battlefield he didn't have a chance vs. the Jagd Doga as it was, even if not all the funnels were in constant play and motion.  
  
The Wave Rider dropped into a tail dive in order to avoid the next spurts of fire from the funnels and the mega gattling gun. Another vibration jolted the suit as the funnels scored a glancing blow. Ryou broke the dive and shot straight upward, unleashing three blasts of energy that incinerated one funnel. He forced Nanai backwards with a second blast of his main cannon. The remaining three funnels came to the woman's aid.  
  
The Wave Rider rolled away from the funnels in a corkscrew, but an assault riffle attack blew out the main cannon. Ryou cursed aloud and fired his dual cannons at the Jagd-Doga. Leaning forward on his controls, he charged into the fire of the funnels.  
  
"What?" Nanai asked as she saw the unit take a dead run at the cylinders. Forcing the surprise away she commanded them to fire a second later. But the BWS detached from the Re-GZ and flew straight into the funnels, taking two out.  
  
The Re-GZ's humanoid form drifted backwards for the slightest of moments, then exploded into action. It flew around the rapid blasts of the funnels firing back with his riffle. One shot knocked the cylinder off balance. The next one pierced it through.  
  
The two suits were already engaged as the last funnel was destroyed however. The distinctive Zeon mono-eye glowed red within the hawk like shell of the Jagd-Doga's head as it tried to focus on the weaving Londo Bell unit. Nanai fired her last few shots at the Gundam prototype and strafed backwards. Seeing the opportunity in the reloading timeframe Ryou charged forward firing his own riffle. He quickly had to give up the ground he had just gained as he saw the red Jagd-Doga release its missiles. He knocked three out while moving backwards and firing. He pivoted and turned hard to the left, the other three barely passing him as they zoomed past. They began to arc back as Vulcan Cannon fire swept over them quickly piercing the metal plating and triggering the explosion.  
  
Ryou paid for taking his eyes off Nanai with a grievous blow however. He reacted as if he had felt the danger, but he was still hit by one of the mega particle blasts on his leg as he ascended. The leg as blasted at half shin; circuitry hung out in open space, lost electricity and sparks the equivalent of a wounded soldier's lifeblood.  
  
In response to the attack, the Re-GZ's free left hand threw a hand grenade at the red Zeek unit. Slamming the e-cap in, Nanai shot the grenade down as it exploded in a flash of light. But Ryou took a page out of the AI's book. Four propelled grenades were soon visible after the flash subsided. Nanai did the only thing she could – brace herself. The explosive cylinders tore her shield asunder and left her left arm completely worthless, in addition to charring a large amount of the Jagd-Doga's armor. Grabbing the saber on her right hip, Nanai charged the Re-GZ.  
  
Ryou switched his riffle from his right to left hand, and drew his own saber. The crosspiece flipped open activating the large beam blade. He wiped the sweat of his brow and felt his heart racing. If he wasn't fighting for his life, Ryou might have enjoyed the challenge of this fight.  
  
The suits met in a collision of sparks as the sabers clashed. The overhead slash of the Jagd-Doga's saber was deflected by the Re-GZ, but the saber was back to deflect the defender's counter riposte. They disengaged for a short moment, the green eyes of the prototype mass production Gundam seemingly staring into the scarlet mono-eye of the similarly colored red Jagd-Doga. The moment was broken when Ryou leaned forward on his controls thrusting towards his opponent.  
  
He swung his saber in a quick left to right horizontal cut, which was parried by a downward sweeping arc of the Jagd-Doga. Nanai worked the inside of the circle viciously forcing Ryou's saber up high, along with hers. Only hers was poised for a downward stab, whereas his was pointing upwards. He reacted instinctively though, and used his remaining leg to kick the Jagd-Doga in the side. The saber grazed the Re-GZ's armor as it passed, but the Jagd-Doga fell aside instead of driving the saber into the Re-GZ's torso. The Re-GZ had swerved into position behind it and opened Vulcan fire at the back of the Zeon Unit's head.  
  
Nanai muttered obscenities as her screen began to static up, before the suit automatically switched vision to the backup camera. This pilot was certainly better caliber than a normal Feddie. She should have never let him take out the funnels so fast. She repositioned herself to face her opponent.  
  
"The Psyco-Doga is loaded Commander Miguel; we're approaching your position!"  
  
"All units retreat to the ship," she commanded. She quickly boosted backwards from her opponent. "I have a feeling we'll meet again. Stay alive till then, I want the pleasure of taking you out for myself."  
  
"The feeling's mutual," he retorted. Ryou thought about ordering the squad to give chase but decided against it. Preserving numbers were far more important to the Londo Bell than Neo Zeon. And with Nana gone, he suddenly began to realize how tired he was; the tips of his fingers had a stiff numb feeling and he had trouble keeping his gaze straight without the heat of battle  
  
"Tell Anaheim that we're going to require repairs in addition to that upgrading," he told the Ra Kiev's Bridge as he pulled up his diagnostic screen. He leaned his head back into the stiff seat of the Re-GZ. "And ask them if they can hook this thing up with some leather upholstery." 


	5. Chapter 4

= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kido Senshi Gundam: Char's Counter Attack  
  
The Last Stand, Chapter 4  
  
-Gredival  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"You see when we first started design on this suit it was supposed to be able to transform to the Wave Rider without any BWS. But we decided to remove the feature to reduce the cost," he explained, "since it was supposed to undergo mass production we hoped that this would make it easier to rearm the suits. They wouldn't be grounded if the Wave Rider was damaged – just replace the BWS and go."  
  
"So how long will it take?" Ryou asked impatiently. He didn't need a history of the suit. He just needed to know that it would work, and work soon.  
  
"Well we have most of the parts here to enable conversion," the mechanic answered. "As soon as we got word you wanted to upgrade it we began construction of the wing binder and new thruster system. I'm thinking a week since we also have to repair the leg."  
  
"We don't have that long," the Londo Bell pilot protested, unsatisfied with the answer. "We need it in three days tops!"  
  
"I'm sorry but look – our focus is split. This isn't the only project we're on. And my crew's been working steady fourteen-hour shifts. And there's only so much we can do so."  
  
"Michael, don't you have family on Earth?" The voice came from an older man. However the way he carried himself through the work area of the bay was a clear sign he was no disconnected figurehead, but a man intimately connected with his work and the people under him.  
  
"Mr. October you know better than all of us we all just work for the corporation," the man tried to explain. "It's not like we want to build for the Neo Zeon," he argued trying to defend his actions, maybe more for himself than for his questioning superior.  
  
"Yes I know," the aged man said. His sandy brown hair was disheveled and his eyes heavy with thought. "That's why I'll make it easy on you. Focus all the men you have at your control onto the Re-GZ."  
  
"But sir the Neo Zeon just put in..."  
  
"I know and as head of this division I am telling you that the Re-GZ takes priority. I want work stopped on any other projects you have going."  
  
"Yes sir," the younger man agreed reluctantly. He jumped onto the bridge above and began ordering his men to get the rest of the staff on the job.  
  
"Thank you sir," Ryou said, extending his hand.  
  
October accepted the gesture with his gloved hand. "If Axis taught me anything it's that we came too close to the point of no return." The older man laid his other hand on Ryou's shoulder and focused his intense eyes into the younger man's. "And if they had succeeded it would have been partially this division's fault. Even if we're just doing corporate business it can't justify ignoring Londo Bell now. It won't be a Nu Gundam, but it'll be ready in two days time."  
  
"Sir you don't know how much you've already helped," Ryou said with sincere gratitude.  
  
"And one more thing..." October said softly. His hand dug into his pocket and produced a disk. He handed it to Ryou. "They'll have my ass on a platter if they find out, but I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't do this. Look over it later."  
  
= = = = =  
  
"It's confirmed. The ships seen leaving Sweetwater were evacuation ships. The ships are making increasingly frequent runs."  
  
"How long until the whole colony is evacuated?" Bright asked, resting his head on his folded hands as he braced for the news.  
  
"The colony will be completely evacuated within the day."  
  
"I'll assume that the Federation won't mobilize main forces," Bright muttered, voice dripping with indignation.  
  
"Their position remains the same. They do not believe that these actions should be considered an act of war. The Londo Bell is free to engage Neo Zeon renegades should they refuse to surrender but, no backup will be provided. No authorization to attack Sweetwater has been given."  
  
"What's the report from the Ra Kiev?"  
  
"The Ra Kiev and Ryou intercepted a small Neo Zeon squadron at Anaheim, most likely there to pick up Mobile Suits."  
  
"Do they have an estimated time for arrival?"  
  
"The lieutenant is reporting two days."  
  
= = = = =  
  
Nanai looked up at the Jagd-Doga. She was now amazed that she had any visual as she gazed at the bullet ridden hawk-like skull. The left arm was completely worthless, from the fingers and their melted metal casing to the bare and cracked shoulder. The scarlet red paint, the legacy of the Red Comet, was covered with scorch marks more often than not.  
  
"You still wish to go into battle?" Lyle asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at the notion.  
  
"Shut up," Nanai snapped. Lyle chortled and held a smug grin for a second before he turned around.  
  
"Have you downloaded the data yet?" he asked the mechanic.  
  
"Yes sir," the mechanic answered. "It's over there on the computer if you will."  
  
The group moved to the small terminal and stared at the screen as the technician's fingers flew at the keyboard, honed from years of this type of work. The black screen with a blinking white text bar soon displayed a picture of the Re-GZ, and estimated pilot statistics.  
  
"That can't be right..." Lyle said as he looked at the reaction time. "Are you sure this is right?"  
  
"This is the average estimate based on the video."  
  
"That means that kid is a..."  
  
"...newtype," Nanai finished.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Ryou double clicked on the disk. The LCD went black then brought up a green polygonal frame of the Psyco-Doga. Ryou's emerald eyes widened in disbelief. "This must be the new Neo-Zeon suit..."  
  
He clicked again and the polygonal skeleton filled in with the tan beige armor of the finished product, and a side shot of the unit now accompanied the frontal view as well. An artificial voice with its monotone pitch began talking.  
  
"Unit NZ-333, Codename: Psyco-Doga. A heavy assault mobile suit, it features six full sized funnels stored under its skirt armor. Two beam cannons are mounted on each shoulder controlled through psycommu. In addition the unit mounts two propulsion tanks as well as an I-field generator. Maximum thrust is estimated to be 5.21 G..."  
  
Ryou cut the program off. He copied the data from the disk onto his laptop's hard drive and hit the eject button. He stuffed it back in the case and hurried out of his room.  
  
He made his way through the hallways of the Ra Kiev, nodding his head politely in response to his fellow soldier's greetings. He rapped on the door of the communications wing.  
  
"Hey Lieutenant, what do you need?" Erica answered. She was a young girl, and even though a soldier she hadn't lost that glimmer of innocence in her eyes. In her large brown eyes was a careless spirit, untainted by the war. Her responsibilities lay within communication, so she had yet to experience the horrors of battle like her pilot comrades. Her blond hair came to her neck, framing her slender face.  
  
"Hey can you send a copy of everything on this desk to Captain Noah?" the man asked, procuring the diskette from his pocket.  
  
The girl made a half frown, "I do have work, believe it or not. I can do it, but what do I get out of it?"  
  
"Uh, my thanks?" Ryou answered with a grin.  
  
"That doesn't make up for anything," she pouted. "How ab – hey we're not finished here!" she called after the fleeing pilot.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, I owe you! Oh and don't look at what's on there, it's confidential!"  
  
He pushed off from the ship, drifting slowly down to the floor of Anaheim's hangar through the weightlessness of zero gravity. He made his way through a series of hallways and handrails to the mechanics bay.  
  
"Lieutenant, can we help you with anything?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah actually, I came down in order to check with you about the Re-GZ."  
  
"Well as you can see progress has gone up quite a bit, we'll meet your schedule no problem," the technician assured the Londo Bell pilot.  
  
"I needed to know about the weaponry," Ryou clarified.  
  
"Well in addition to the Wave Rider mode the unit will have additional thrust and maneuverability. The beam weaponry in Wave rider is a grade apart from that of the BWS. The beam riffle's been scrapped for a beam assault riffle. It's equipped with two hyper beam sabers that can function as beam cannons. And you'll still have the vulcans and missile launcher."  
  
"What about the grenade launchers?" Ryou asked, concerned about the emphasis on beam weaponry.  
  
"We had to get rid of them, they were in the way of transformation," Michael explained. "But the new weaponry is much stronger than live ammunition anyway..."  
  
"Beam weaponry doesn't go through I-fields though, does it?"  
  
"No," the technician admitted.  
  
"I need you to find a place for those grenade launchers, or at the very least some flash crackers. I you can't mount grenades I'll need a bazooka; remote control capability of you can manage it." Michael scribbled the notes down on his clipboard. "Will it still be on schedule?"  
  
"I don't know; we'll try out best."  
  
"Okay, thanks," the young officer said quickly as he moved back to the Ra Kiev.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"How long until it's fixed?" Nanai asked, turning their attention back to the suit.  
  
"That Feddie did a number on it," the mechanic began. Nanai scowled. "It'll be ready in two or three days. We're strapped for men as it is, we're having lots of our guy piloting those evacuation ships from Sweetwater to the Side 3 colonies."  
  
"All right," Nanai said, accepting the delay as she strolled away. Lyle fell into pace with her. "How long until evacuations are complete?" "Three or four hours at most," Lyle answered.  
  
"How fast can we deploy?" Nanai asked checking the papers she carried in her arm.  
  
"About nine hours. It's projected that Sweetwater's journey will take about 48 hours."  
  
= = = = =  
  
The auditorium was large, and the noise from the floor projected out to all of the room. The Londo Bell pilots sat in the seats near the front. The room was dark in order to show the map on projection, which traveled in the form of a single beam of light that struck the white screen to display the image.  
  
"We believe the Neo Zeon will be traveling along this path to enter the atmosphere here," Tooth explained pointing to a marked red X on the map with a laser pointer. "We're going to blow Sweetwater away before she threatens Earth. We've got no more nukes, but this ain't no asteroid – if we hit Sweetwater hard enough it'll blow, and hopefully explode the nukes the Zeeks have on there themselves. You're to engage the Neo Zeon troops and clear a path for a barrage."  
  
"We're going to attack here," Bright pointed at another part of the map, some ways before the red X. "We strike hard and fast. Wave 1 will deploy here, Wave 2 here. We'll not be helping you with friendly fire so you'll have to be resourceful."  
  
The Londo Bell pilots absorbed the information and began whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"Hopefully the Ra Kiev and the Lieutenant will be flanking from here," Tooth said, raising his voice a touch to project it over the inner discussions. "Any questions?" The silence satisfied the Londo Bell operations manager, and he returned the room's lighting to normal.  
  
"Everyone, are you willing to risk your lives once more?" Bright asked. He peered at their faces, stern and determined. Not one flinched under his examining gaze. "All right we move out from Londenion at once. Board the ships and prepare for launch," Bright ordered.  
  
A communications officer made his way through the crowd of pilots down to Tooth and Bright. "A copy of a disk Lieutenant Okuimi sent to the Ra Cailum sir. It's been marked confidential."  
  
Bright took the disk, "All right you're dismissed." The man lingered around a bit, anxious and nervous about the contents of the disk, but it became clear that the two had no intention of examining the files in his presence.  
  
"What do you think it is?" the larger man asked as the last people exited from the auditorium.  
  
"I don't know, but I doubt it's good."  
  
= = = = =  
  
"We'll have defenders here, here, and here," Nanai said pointing to three spots rapidly on the map. "Your job will be to make sure the Londo Bell does not damage Sweetwater. The colony must make it into the atmosphere in top condition; we have only one chance. The Federation is not dumb enough to give us another asteroid."  
  
"Nah, it could happen."  
  
That brought roars of laughter from Rezin Schnyder's old division.  
  
Nanai ignored them and brought up a close-up of the colony on the screen. "The nuclear weapons will be stationed inside of this docking bay here, it is imperative they survive."  
  
"Gee don't let the nukes detonate, that's a tough one!" came the voice from before. More roars of laughter responded to the second joke. Nanai strode over to the Geara Doga pilot.  
  
Her fist swung across in an explosion of movement; he was laid low.  
  
"I will be personally leading the defense in the Psyco-Doga," Nanai continued, walking back to the front. "Any questions? Good. We start at 0500 hours; sleep and get your preparations done and be at mission position by 0400." 


	6. Chapter 5

= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kido Senshi Gundam: Char's Counter Attack  
  
The Last Stand, Chapter 5  
  
-Gredival  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
It started suddenly. News reports from all over announced the Neo Zeon had started another war. But of course everyone in the battlefield knew that. The whole Neo Zeon fleet pitted up against Bright Noah's divided taskforce.  
  
"Funnels destroy them!" Nanai shouted. Her commands moved the cylinders on her shoulders into movement, all six dispatching and zooming out into the battlefield. Ten flashes of light flared and the six cylinders returned.  
  
"Damn, first missile wave shot down!" the crew reported to Bright.  
  
"Launch second wave. Prepare first Mobile Suit Wave!" Bright responded.  
  
"Launching second wave and first Mobile Suit Wave!" the speakers announced.  
  
The Jegans boosted out of the Londo Bell fleet hangars on shackles and streamed off into the war.  
  
His name was Sergeant Benjamin Matthews. He was raised in a time where children idolized the mobile suits that fought in the One Year War; it was a war far separated from their existence and yet had everything to do with their existence. And from that child who got excited whenever Zaku's or GM's were mentioned, came a young man who fought for the Federation with pride. His chestnut brown hair was short, trimmed less than an inch in most place with increasing length on the top of his head in back to front direction, frozen in style by hair gel. He had an equally neat goatee that encircled his mouth and some of his chin. The glasses on his face gave him an edge of intellectual sophistication. His hazel eyes had a glimmer of that boyish charm whenever he smiled. To say that he was popular among the Londo Bell's female crew would be an understatement.  
  
And just like all those beautiful people one envies in life, he was also talented. Were it not for the rise of the Londo Bell rookie known as Ryou Okuimi, he most definitely would have been a candidate to pilot the Re-GZ.  
  
Perhaps it was for this reason he was one of four pilots in special suit – the RGM-89S, the Stark Jegan. A last minute suit acquisition by Bright from the Londenion Defense forces. After Bright and Tooth had analyzed the data that Lieutenant Okuimi had sent they decided they would definitely need heavy live fire support. So they selected the five top pilots still with the fleet, and sent them to fight in the heavy artillery suits.  
  
Off to fight – and, quite possibly, off to die.  
  
"This is Raven One. Enemy has been spotted," Ben reported. "Prepare to engage!"  
  
A series of explosions lit up the dark backdrop of space. Explosion upon explosion, and flashing yellow bursts of light. Were it not a scene of death and destruction, a glimpse of war – humanity's greatest downfall and tragedy, it might have been considered beautiful.  
  
The Psyco-Doga stalked through the ranks of the battlefield like a dangerous predator, driven by instinct and hunger. It flew through the Jegans, swerving viciously to avoid the beam riffle shots. And those that would have found their mark were easily deflected by the I-Field.  
  
The riposte for these unlucky attackers was death in the form of funnel blasts. The six large funnels dropped from under the suit's skirt armor and flew out. Moving like hornets they weaved through the lances of energy and hail of vulcan fire to blast suit after suit. The Psyco-Doga preyed on the Jegan units, crippling them one by one.  
  
The next wave of missiles entered the field. Nanai moved her head slightly to take her glimpse through battle-hardened eyes. Then she turned the suit and sped off towards them, eyes never wavering.  
  
"That's it," Ben called. The four Stark Jegans turned their attention to Nanai, who was rapidly approaching the missiles. "Let's go."  
  
The jade green suits flew towards the Neo Zeon beige armor. The green mono- eye of the Psyco-Doga stared at the five suits, which wasted no time encircling Nanai. Or trying to. The "Raven" squadron was sent scrambling soon enough as they tried to avoid the chilling kiss of death that the funnels promised.  
  
"Destroy the missiles!" Nanai commanded. The funnels seemed to pause as if processing the command before they flew out, descending upon the missiles with blasts of bright energy.  
  
"Now, while those funnels are gone!"  
  
The five Stark Jegans regrouped as they circled Nanai briefly to launch their missiles. Red missile after red missile boosted out of the Stark Jegans' shoulders. The Psyco-Doga shot straight up, barely weaving through debris and igniting its boosters to a speed at which the missiles simply could not keep up with.  
  
Nanai chuckled to herself as she wore a grin, her shoulder beam cannons blasting through the warheads and detonating the pursuing missiles. A line of explosions lit the field and the funnels arrived at Nanai's side, swarming upon the missiles and drowning them in the fires of early detonation.  
  
Ben's hands moved in arcs to swing the controls in order to keep his distance from the funnels. He fired off two of his large missiles at a funnel, which reacted instinctively to shoot down the targets. It chased after the Londo Bell suit, firing lance after lance of energy.  
  
The Sergeant strafed side-to-side retaliating with bazooka shells. One hit the funnel stopping its movement temporarily – long enough for Matthews to drown it in machine gun fire. He glanced around and in medium distance he saw one funnel hit Raven Two, piloted by Benjamin's friend Brett, in the side cutting the suit's movement.  
  
"Brett, get out of the way!" Ben called. He moved to assist his friend.  
  
The next shot pierced the cockpit of Raven Two.  
  
Growling, Ben fired off his three grenades. The funnel moved quickly to get out of the way, firing as it went. It struck one down before the other two impacted on the sentient cylinder.  
  
Meanwhile the Stark Jegan scrambled in quick bursts from side to side, avoiding the shoulder beam cannons of the Psyco-Doga. Sweat lined Ben's forehead as he tried to stay one step ahead of the incoming blasts. He could feel numbness in the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Child's play..." Nanai muttered. One blast caught the defensive Stark Jegan in the leg. A funnel passed by during its engagement with another Jegan, taking the time to blast Ben's suit square in the back disabling what was left of its movement. Nanai easily dodged the bazooka shots as she moved in for the kill. The machine gun fire pierced through the I- field riddling the front of the Psyco-Doga's thick armor with bullet holes. The lights cockpit of the Psyco-Doga faded in and out as an impulse. Nanai cursed under her breath and lunged for the Stark Jegan. Grabbing the small suit she prepared to finish it off. Her Mobile Armor's hand lifted the hapless Jegan into position above her.  
  
"I'm not going alone," the young man said through gritted teeth. The blood on his face was mixed with sweat as it trickled down his face. He slammed his fist on the controls to fire his two remaining large missiles in a kamikaze.  
  
The missiles tried to release, but the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of shorted electricity.  
  
"No, not now!" he screamed frantically, pounding furiously on the controls.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
The cockpit monitors of the Stark Jegan flashed a brilliant white as the shoulder cannons ripped the suit apart.  
  
Nanai let go of the suit, its wreckage drifting through space. Nanai shifted her head from side to side trying to decide upon her next target.  
  
"You'll regret that!"  
  
The wave rider's mega beam cannon made the Neo Zeon suit shudder as it collided square with the back of the large suit. The jet-like craft zoomed past its opponent, rolling away from the oncoming beam fire as it arced around for another round.  
  
"You again!" Nanai's voice dripped with venom.  
  
"In the flesh," Ryou replied. The wave rider rolled rapidly to its right then to its left as it avoided the next two shoulder cannon blasts. This time its two beam guns scored blows on the Neo Zeon prototype.  
  
Reacting to Nanai's distress the funnels came to the woman's aid, the four cylinders chasing the fast moving craft. Ryou turned the newly grenade launchers around to fire at the pursuing weapons. The three grenades caught two of the funnels in the blast. The sole remaining Stark Jegan responded to the situation as they engaged the remaining funnels.  
  
Ryou switched the Re-GZ Custom to Mobile Suit mode to engage the approaching Psyco-Doga. A hyper beam saber appeared in his right hand as he thrusted forward to try skewer the Psyco-Doga. The other suit dodged the move and countered with a shoulder cannon blast. Ryou accelerated into the move in order to avoid the counter, and swung around in a lightning fast pivot.  
  
The saber knocked off the left shoulder cannon. Ryou strafed away from the ensuing retaliation shots. A quick boost to the upper right into a direct dash to the left side moved the Re-GZ Custom out of harm's way. He retaliated with two blasts from his beam assault riffle. One faded into nothingness as it touched the anti-beam weaponry I-field, but the other came right through blasting the Psyco-Doga's skirt armor.  
  
"What?!" Nanai asked in disbelief. Her eyes widened in realization. That kid in the Stark Jegan had damaged the power cable with the machine gun fire. She took careful note to begin dodging the incoming retaliation as the two traded beam fire.  
  
Ryou swung the controls comfortably in his increasingly confident movement; dodging the blasts easily, he responded with half assed shots to keep the bulky suit moving. It could be fast, true. However this was not its element. Its maximum thrust may have be more than the Re-GZ Custom's but that came from the large booster thrusters on its back which were of no use in combat like this. Any attempt to use them to strafe would put the suit in danger.  
  
It would end here. Ryou dashed forward in one deadly movement, only moving once to avoid the incoming cannon fire. He pulled out his left saber.  
  
The green blade of the saber met the green glass of the mono-eye as Ryou shoved the melee weapon into the Mobile Armor's face. Funnel fire took that hand from the Re-GZ though. Ryou shoved his suit backwards fast to get into a position to avoid the funnel's continuing shot. And while he avoided the second shot, the other's funnel's fire blasted the back of the left shoulder.  
  
Nanai slammed her fists down in her seat. The Psyco-Doga's visuals were utterly destroyed, making the shoulder cannon utterly useless. He sent signal to the Rewoola and nearby Geara-Doga's to rescue her.  
  
Ryou dodged the rapid fire of the funnels, which were much quicker and harder to dodge than the shoulder cannons, especially with the ever- changing angles they fired from. He noticed the Stark Jegan approaching. It held up its bazooka as if to try signal the Lieutenant.  
  
Ryou dashed downwards in a straight line, giving the funnels the perfect chance to blast him. The bazooka shell paralyzed them before they could follow however. Two beam assault riffle blasts knocked them into the way of a large missile.  
  
Ryou turned his attention back to the Psyco-Doga and could see it being towed away, a large Geara-Doga troupe guarding it.  
  
"Okuimi, get the men out of there. We'll re-engage after repairs and re- briefing."  
  
= = = = =  
  
The cockpit opened up and the Lieutenant jumped out, taking off his helmet in the process. "Start repairs on it immediately! It needs to be ready to launch in the next wave!" he barked to the mechanic crew. He hurried to the gathering of pilots around the wreckage of a Stark Jegan.  
  
"Ben!" Ryou called as he shoved past the others to the cockpit door of the ruined suit. "He needs a doctor! Now!" Ryou called frantically. Nervously, an ensign ran off farther into the ship to get the medics.  
  
The dying man cradled his insides with his arm, blood staining his space suit from the large gash in his side. Blood ran down the corner of his mouth. "Hey... Ryou," he said faintly.  
  
"Look you're going to be all right you hear? Don't give up Ben! You can do this..."  
  
"Ryou... watch out for... her. She's... heartless..."  
  
"Don't try to speak, there'll be time for this later," Ryou said. The medics came in running and lifted the man onto the stretcher.  
  
"...desperate..." Ben gasped as he was carried away.  
  
Ryou stood there helplessly as the man was whisked away.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"The mobile armor should be disabled," Ryou said during the briefing. His abilities had offered him a growing position of leadership among the Londo Bell crew, which was now sorely lacking in that department. "I doubt they'll have it ready by the time we re-engage."  
  
A sigh of relief could be heard from the pilots as they chattered about the news.  
  
"Remember though this isn't a reason to celebrate just yet. The party comes after we blow up that colony," Tooth said.  
  
"To make matters worse, the Neo Zeon should still have another Newtype suit for that armor pilot. The one that I fought while en route to Anaheim," Ryou added.  
  
"This is our last chance," Bright said sternly. "We must stop Sweetwater this time. Or everything we sacrificed to stop Axis will be meaningless."  
  
= = = = =  
  
Although they still had a standing army, the Neo Zeon army was not united in solidarity. After all, at the end some piloting Geara-Doga's found saving the Earth to be a worthy cause as they feebly tried to push Axis out of the atmosphere. Those left hung by a hair's devotion, especially with the loss of their newest weapon so soon in the game after the devastating blow that was Char Aznable's death. They were weak. They were ready to falter.  
  
Nanai could not let that happen.  
  
"People of Neo Zeon!" she proclaimed loudly over the broadcast. She was now donning distinctive Zeon formal wear, addressing the Neo Zeon peoples as a nation. The coat wrapped around her abdomen tightly, hiding everything but the collar of the dress shirt and tie. The skirt was long, hanging around the middle her knees. She spoke with authority and a burning passion, rallying the people to their cause and inspiring nationalistic pride in her soldiers. Justifying her actions.  
  
"This is what our great commander and Captain Char gave his life for! This is the dream of Zeon Daikun! This is what our sons and daughters, our brothers and our sisters, our fathers and our mothers, our friends and our people have spent years suffering for! This is why their blood has run! This is the hope of all spacenoids! It is in our reach – TAKE IT!"  
  
The soldiers on the floor below her ripped into a roar of applause and cheering. Her eyes scanned across each and every one of them, hearts filled with patriotic idealism.  
  
And a little smile crossed her face.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Ryou blinked his heavy eyes. It was the third time he had watched the playback of his fight with the Jagd-Doga. He rubbed his eyes, ignoring the sting.  
  
"Lieutenant you really should get some rest..." Erica said from the doorway. She brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she approached the man.  
  
The man turned his head a little and chuckled softly at the girl's concern. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me besides, I won't be any good on the field if I just woke up."  
  
"We have six hours before the mission. I can wake you up in five and give you a little time to get the grogginess out of the way."  
  
He leaned back, craning his neck to look at the girl. Sighing, he gave into the girl's persistence and concern. "Just don't let me be late, okay?" he asked, half jokingly.  
  
"Sure thing," she replied with a comforting smile. She moved to shut off the laptop as Ryou moved towards his bed. "What's this?" she asked, taking the small picture frame in her slender hands.  
  
"That?" Ryou said turning his sleepy gaze. "That's Chihiro and me from a year or two back," he yawned as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"She's pretty," Erica mused. She suddenly felt very relieved that Ryou had cut her off earlier. "How long have you two been..."  
  
"It's hard to say, it kind of just happened. I've known her since we were kids..."  
  
"All right I should leave you to your rest!" she said quickly, putting the picture down hastily. "Sleep well!" she called as she hurried out. Ryou stood up and walked back to the desk, taking the frame in his hands.  
  
"Promise, eh?" he said quietly. He put it back down and went back to bed.  
  
= = = = =  
  
She sat on the sofa, staring at the fireplace silently. The wood crackled and snapped as the fire devoured it, burning it and turning it into warmth and smoke. She hugged her knees under the blanket as she watched the process. She tore her eyes away to look out the window. The glass roof of the colony was non-existent as far as a stargazer was concerned, the bright white lines shining beautifully in the sky.  
  
"So are you out there?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "Are you watching over me?"  
  
= = = = =  
  
Ryou grunted as the wave rider spun in revolutions as it dodged the beam riffle fire from the Geara-Dogas. The wings spun in perfect timing, each time avoiding a possible hit. His beam cannon and beam guns delivered the counter attacks as he flew by.  
  
"That colony is mine..." he snarled behind gritted teeth. There was no retreat and strike again this time. This was for all the marbles – or in this case, just one big one called Earth.  
  
He unloaded a full power blast at the colony, arcing around again for another pass.  
  
"You're not getting Sweetwater!" Nanai promised as she charged the wave rider. She ended her blast forward to fire off her six missiles at the craft. Ryou countered with all of his missiles as well before he ducked down into a tight dive. The chain reaction from the explosions took out all twelve of the projectiles.  
  
The Re-GZ Custom was rising fast as it approached Nanai at full thrust. "I've got to get in close and take away the advantage of her funnels," he said to himself. She fired off four mega particle blasts from her shield. Ryou tucked into a hard right bank to avoid the blast and countered with his main cannon.  
  
As the Jagd-Doga side dodged the blast, the Londo Bell pilot shut his eyes and launched a flash cracker.  
  
"Damn it!" Nanai cursed as her cockpit monitors flashed bright white, stunning her vision. She barely parried the incoming saber sweep with her own saber. 'He has improved significantly over these two battles,' Nanai thought to herself as the Jagd-Doga exchanged saber swings with the Re-GZ Custom.  
  
Moving in close for the melee battle definitely took away the advantage of the Jagd-Doga's funnels, but it also left the Re-GZ Custom with very few options offensively. And from his last battle from with the Jagd-Doga, Ryou knew that Nanai could be an extremely dangerous opponent in a saber duel. She might have underestimated him before, but now she would definitely expect any improvision he would make if she got the advantage. He could not take any bold moves.  
  
He alternated the rounds of saber sparring with bursts of vulcan fire, forcing the Jagd-Doga to shield itself for a few seconds; he scanned the battlefield each time making sure everything was in place and moving himself a little closer towards Sweetwater before the next few minutes of saber fighting.  
  
He waited patiently for what he needed, not daring to blink as the sweat trickled down his forehead, annoying as a buzzing insect that stays too close.  
  
"Fifth wave, fire!"  
  
He tallied for about half a minute, taking a more offensive approach. Then he strafed to the right and away.  
  
'Running now?' Nanai thought as she saw the suit move away. Her eyes widened as she realized where he was going – Sweetwater.  
  
"No you won't!" she yelled angrily, deploying her funnels. Just then she noticed the missiles. "Nice move, kid, nice indeed," she muttered bitterly. "Funnels get the missiles!"  
  
She concentrated deeply as the funnels redirected themselves towards the approaching wave. Then they entered firing frenzy, blasting missiles and moving fast to the other targets. She turned her attention back to Ryou and the Re-GZ.  
  
The bazooka shell hit the metal, destroying its integrity. Ryou fired another shell, creating an entrance into the colony. He moved inside quickly.  
  
Nanai checked back behind herself to see how the defenses were holding. Then she followed the suit into the empty city; she'd have to hunt the Re- GZ inside the colony before it either destroyed the colony, or the colony destroyed them.  
  
She made her way through the access terminals and landed inside of the living area, her Jagd's feet making heavy imprints on the dirt and grass.  
  
"When you dare to destroy the world to change it, you're being reckless," Ryou's voice echoed from all sides.  
  
"Shut up! You'd never understand!" Nanai spat back taking off her helmet, sending her hair flying. The helmet bounced uselessly, settling behind her seat. He had no right to insult her or Char in such a way.  
  
"You'd be surprised," came the voice as a figure appeared across the street. Nanai fired the beam assault riffle and the dummy exploded. Nanai barely blocked the hidden Re-GZ's bazooka shell, as it imploded on her small shield.  
  
"So you can tolerate the sins of man on Earth?!" Nanai asked as she discarded the charred shield drawing her beam saber into her left hand. She glared around the deserted city dangerously.  
  
"Covering the Earth in eternal winter doesn't purify, it only hides!" a grenade came down from above. Nanai started to thrust away, but was thrown to the ground from the explosion. "It's still the same underneath."  
  
"Not if we purge the parasites!" the Neo Zeon director responded firing her beam assault riffle to her left. The Re-GZ dropped to the ground as the shot of energy ripped through the building on the side of the path it was about to cross. "Got you!" she exclaimed as her suit hovered above firing at the fallen suit.  
  
"You're blinded in fighting and your revolution!" Ryou spat as he fired off a grenade at the beam assault riffle shot. The explosion engulfed both in dark black smoke stealing both pilots' vision. The Re-GZ's thrusters flared as it thrusted out of the smoke, sliding on its back. The sparks from metal on asphalt showered beneath the suit. Extending its hand, the Re-GZ's fingers fired three dummies into the smoke.  
  
The Jagd-Doga charged through the smoke, beam saber slashing blindly for the Re-GZ. This kid had said well more than enough. The deadly saber ripped through the dummies.  
  
"You can't win fighting blindly!" the young Londo Bell pilot yelled at Nanai. She responded by firing her grenade mounted on the beam assault riffle, Ryou moved, controlling his vulcan guns to shoot it down as the Jagd Doga charged in with its saber.  
  
The colony shook with impact. Stopping both suits.  
  
"No!" Nanai yelled as she released what the explosions meant. Missiles.  
  
Ryou took advantage of the situation feinted a thrust. Nanai fell for the move, her mind too distracted by what had just happened and the anger clouding her mind. She directed her suit to side dodge. The Re-GZ's saber changed directions and slashed, cutting off the right forearm of the Jagd- Doga, assault riffle still in its grasp.  
  
"Sweetwater will drop!" she snarled, infuriated with the troublesome Londo Bell Pilot.  
  
"Not while I live!" Ryou promised, his own voice equally fierce.  
  
The Re-GZ fired a bazooka shell at the Jagd-Doga before it drew its other saber. Nanai had barely gotten out of the explosive shell's way as the Re- GZ's first thrust came in. Each swing of the Jagd Doga's was parried by Ryou's left saber and Nanai was barely able to dodge the counters. Each riposte swing got closer and closer to hitting the mark. Nanai may have been the superior pilot, but her mistakes had evened the odds. Soon she had to devote her single saber to pure defense against Ryou's two.  
  
"It's over!" Ryou proclaimed. His left saber smacked Jagd's Doga's defensive blade to the far left twice from inside, then the right blade came across to slash off the arm. The left saber cut downwards meanwhile, severing the defensive Jagd Doga's legs in one swift motion. The limbless Jagd-Doga fell backwards. The blades of the Re-GZ's sabers faded and disappeared.  
  
"I'm going to stop this colony." The Re-GZ's thrusters flared to life as he moved towards the exit.  
  
Nanai realized that she still had the funnels; she pointed her camera at the departing Re-GZ. The hawk like mask of the Jagd-Doga trained its glaring eye on its enemy. "NO... RIGHT!"  
  
Ryou acted on instinct as he whirled around and fired his last dummy. The balloon expanded and the funnels ran into the form, detonating the mine.  
  
The Re-GZ was thrown backwards by the explosion, skidding backwards in the dirt and grass. Ryou moved the controls, finding that nothing was damaged by the impact.  
  
He looked back at the broken Jagd-Doga. He couldn't help but feel pity for her, even though he knew she didn't have any for the lives of his comrades or him. Could he spare her life, knowing that she would never have done the same for him? His experience in war told him no, but his bleeding heart said otherwise. He proceeded outside, hoping the woman would have enough sense to get out of the death trap and accept whatever awaited her on the other side of this war.  
  
Ryou moved around the colony exterior. Missiles had hit, for sure, but Sweetwater was still moving. Not nearly enough had impacted to bring the man made city down, and none had hit vital spots. He moved to the bottom of the colony. A grunt Geara-Doga moved in to try stop him. He dodged around the beam riffle shot and accelerated towards the suit as he ignited a beam saber. He passed the grunt, beam saber tearing up the Geara-Doga as he went. He found the colony fuel tanks.  
  
'The nukes that are missing are somewhere on this god forsaken thing. Will this be enough?' Ryou wondered. He couldn't take the risk, there was no telling if the fire could spread fast enough to stop the colony's movement and force the nuclear warheads to detonate. He'd have to find the weapons to be sure. He made his way around the surface of the colony, keeping his thrusters low as he glanced side to side for something suspicious. Out of the corner of an eye, saw a flash of red. He moved closer to discover a red Musaka.  
  
Three Geara-Dogas moved to fight him. He threw his left beam saber at one of the Doga's, the hilt hitting the torso and igniting the blades.  
  
He fired off another flash cracker, as he avoided the incoming beam riffle shots. The suits drowned in blinding white light. Ryou charged, cutting one of them in half as he passed. He killed his momentum and turned around, thrusting the saber in the back of the other before thrusting away.  
  
Just then the colony began to speed up as it entered the atmosphere, red fire dispersing around the space city as it began plummeting.  
  
'NO! Not now!' He looked around frantically.  
  
No sign of a missile wave coming.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"The Jegans aren't drawing enough of the Geara Dogas away! Only eight got through from the last wave. We're not causing enough damage!"  
  
"The Re-GZ is alone in close proximity to the colony, minovnsky is too thick to reach it though"  
  
"Damn it! Will the last wave hit?" Bright asked.  
  
"Only about a fourth of the missiles if we're lucky."  
  
"Fire it's about to enter the atmosphere!" Bright barked.  
  
= = = = =  
  
MISSILES! Another flash. Another, and another. The flashes of light erupted all around as they exploded. Six came through to impact the colony, shaking the Re-GZ as it stood on the shell of the space city. Some metal ripped and flew away. However the colony continued moving. Ryou cursed loudly.  
  
He circled at a safe distance, firing his vulcans at the Musaka. The shots landed on the red armor as the suit hovered around. Slowly the sound of steady gunfire became the sound of empty cartridges firing air.  
  
Ryou checked the diagnostics. One option left.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"It's entering the atmosphere!"  
  
"Will it survive the atmosphere?" Bright asked.  
  
The room went quiet.  
  
"Yes."  
  
= = = = =  
  
"Not all promises can be kept... I'm sorry, I really am..."  
  
He had made his decision.  
  
The wave rider arced around, and charged straight towards the Musaka, the falling colony, and the burning atmosphere.  
  
"I love you, Chihiro."  
  
The Re-GZ's main cannon and beam guns fired, striking the Musaka.  
  
The Musaka erupted in a brilliant flash of light as the wave rider passed over it. The explosion rocked the colony, which was never meant to withstand the force of conventional missiles, much less nuclear weapons. Fire erupted as the oxygen within the colony's residential area ignited. Whatever was left after the explosion was consumed in the blaze and fires of the atmosphere.  
  
Ending Notes: Yes there is another part coming along that ties everything up. Just for reference I am using the Re-GZ Custom model from MAHQ's statistics, I substituted a Hyper Bazooka for the Beam Assault riffle, specifically for dealing with Nanai's I-Field and added grenade launchers and flash crackers. The main feature of the suit is increased maneuverability and speed, as well as making the wave rider a transformation rather than a detachable BWS. If you go through the whole battle scene you will find Ryou has lost his bazooka, all his missiles, the grenades, and his sabers. His one functioning weapon left is the vulcan guns. An important thing to note is that Amuro had weapons capable of doing significant damage to a capital ship from afar. Vulcans are relatively powerless compared to the Nu's beam riffle. I consulted RGZ on this and he agrees, the chances of the vulcans piercing the hull and still blowing up the missiles are very slim. Now that still leaves one other option. Since the suit can now transform to wave rider, the other choice is to use his beam cannons in wave rider form from afar which COULD blow up the ship. This requires for him to be outside. The issue at hand: Can the Re-GZ custom survive the atmosphere? After consultation with RGZ again on this option, he also doubts it since the suit doesn't come with a cooling system capable of that and it wouldn't have something to spread out the heat well enough like a giant arse shield. 


	7. Epilogue

Author's Notes: For reference: Ryou was born on December 13th, UC 0071. Chihiro was born on March 24th, UC 0072. This makes them 22 and 21 respectively at the time the battle takes place.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kido Senshi Gundam: Char's Counter Attack  
  
The Last Stand, Epilogue  
  
-Gredival  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Sweetwater is exploding!"  
  
"What happened? Status report!" Bright asked in disbelief, standing up from his seat to look at the sight himself.  
  
"Pilots are reporting that Sweetwater's nuclear missiles exploded sir!"  
  
"How?" Bright pressed. He was hoping for anything besides what he heard next.  
  
"We've lost track of the Re-GZ sir."  
  
Bright slumped back into the chair helplessly.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Nanai watched the bright explosions that consumed the falling colony. The eerily beautiful fireworks ripped apart the metal and glass of the colony. Fire consumed the falling metal as it made its slow descent in the atmosphere.  
  
The Neo Zeon's last attack had failed. As Sweetwater went up in flames, the mission crashed and burned. It was rich in irony, but Nanai Miguel found it anything but funny as she watched her last hope fade. She sighed and slowly unclenched her fists. She finally let go. It was all that was left for her to do.  
  
She stood up from her seat at the Rewoola's Bridge and made her way to the exit. As she walked across the hallway she looked outside once again, but not towards the burning colony, but to the distant stars in empty space. "I'm sorry Char," she murmured.  
  
"Withdraw the forces," Lyle ordered after the woman had left. "The mission's a failure."  
  
The Neo Zeon forces disengaged the Londo Bell withdrawing into the folds of the retreating fleet. The Londo Bell was in no mood to pursue and gladly let them go.  
  
And like that, the Last Stand of the Neo Zeon was over for the soldiers.  
  
But its effects would ripple across history.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Reports of the Londo Bell's success spread like wildfire across the news networks. Mirai sighed relieved as she sat back in her chair. "Good job Bright..." she murmured watching the news.  
  
"So the Neo Zeon failed," Hathaway stated flatly watching the news.  
  
"You don't seem to happy," Cheimin said, tilting her head curiously at her older brother.  
  
"I expected it," Hathaway replied. 'They can't lead the reformation, they don't understand.'  
  
"Let's just be happy Earth's still there," Mirai said to her children. "Your dad and his crew saved millions of lives today."  
  
'At the cost of saving a world saturated with ignorance and weighed by gravity,' Hathaway thought bitterly. He looked at his own hands though. 'Just as stained...'  
  
= = = = =  
  
Bright hugged Mirai tightly then lifted her up and twirled her around in the air, bringing her back for a kiss. "It's good to be back," he said with a tired grin. His eyes were puffy and a web of wrinkles told his wife the heavy toll the battles had waged on him. But this was a time of celebration.  
  
She leaned in to kiss her husband again. "Will it be for good this time?"  
  
"The Neo Zeon's dismembered. Almost all colonies that had supported the Neo Zeon have openly denounced them now. It's expected the rebels from Sweetwater will rejoin the Federation soon."  
  
"That's good," Mirai replied wrapping her arm around Bright's waist. "Let's get out of here then."  
  
"Actually I have one thing to do," Bright said, pecking his wife on the cheek. "I'll meet you back at the house in a bit."  
  
= = = = =  
  
Bright clutched the small box defensively for support as he stood in front of the small house. This was the listed residence of Warrant Officer Chihiro Kiran. It had taken some time to find out the name of the girl in the picture. But Bright knew he owed this to Ryou. Ryou had given his life for the cause of the Londo Bell, barely weeks after joining it. The wreckage of the Re-GZ Custom was barely recognizable, after its ordeal in the atmosphere. As Ryou probably expected, the unit was not fit to go through atmospheric re-entry, especially not while escaping a nuclear blast. They had collected what they could for a burial, even if it was more symbolic than anything else.  
  
The woman inside though was oblivious to the harsh consequences of the battle last week; and of Ryou's final decision. Now that the battle was over and most of the diplomatic issues had been cleared up she fully expected to find him at her door sometime in the week, safe and sound with his large grin.  
  
She had just finished toweling her hands off when she heard the knock at the door. "Coming," she called as she put the towel down on the white tile counter. She walked briskly across the floor to answer the door, and was startled to see Captain Noah.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked politely. Then she noticed the box in his hands. She didn't really recognize it. It was simple office box, plain and brown. But she recognized what was in it. On top was the picture of Ryou and her at the river, his arms were wrapped around her; she was gripping his hands in her own as she leaned against him. And that meant that Ryou's things were being given to her; it meant he was dead. She looked helplessly into the older man's face, her eyes beginning to tear up.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am," Bright offered. He handed the box of Ryou's things to the woman. "He was a fine soldier, and a better man. It was an honor to fight along side him..."  
  
Chihiro nodded slowly holding back the tears. She sniffled and managed to thank Bright. Understanding, Bright let the young soldier go. Chihiro had barely shut the door before the trembling in her legs took over; she fell to her knees crying and dropping the box.  
  
"No you idiot... You said you'd come back..." she sobbed, looking upwards. "You promised! Damn it Ryou! YOU PROMISED ME!" she screamed as if trying to argue with fate.  
  
Of course there wouldn't be an answer. There'd never be an answer.  
  
She punched the door, her tears dropping onto the hardwood floor. She raised her arm to wipe away the streaks of water from her face. A black tape has fallen out of the box onto the floor. The label simply said "To Chihiro."  
  
= = = = =  
  
"Chihiro, if you've got this then I wasn't able to keep my word. I'm... I want you to know I'm sorry."  
  
Chihiro stared at the image of Ryou on the screen again. His short brown hair, his sparkling green eyes, simple boyish smile.  
  
"Take care of yourself Chihiro. I'll be watching for you, I promise you that. And it will take the devil himself to stop me. I'll be waiting for you, as long as it takes, and I'll always be watching over you. Live your life with the love you showed me... And visit Earth one day, I'm sure that Captain Bright can arrange it for you. You'd love it."  
  
The tape ran into the blank portions again static overtaking the screen.  
  
'Is this all I have left?' Chihiro thought. She fell back into her bed. She wished that Ryou was there to wrap his arms around her, and kiss her on the cheek. His hug had always wiped away any fears or troubles she had, if only for a moment's time. She closed her eyes and could almost see his quietly peaceful and happy green eyes and his smile. She could almost feel his lips on hers, the gentle warmth of his body. Almost. Almost.  
  
Every day had become one long nightmare. The days she spent sullenly, moving through the actions with a broken heart and dead spirit. She forced herself to live through the pain of watching the video out of some will and compulsion to hear his voice. Sleep brought reprieve in the form of another nightmare. Dreams could bring her to peace, and sometimes to him. Only to be doomed to end in the dawn of morning.  
  
"Dummy..." she echoed softly, her eyes watering up again.  
  
= = = = =  
  
She caressed the coffin, giving it a gentle pat.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered softly, hoping somehow Ryou could hear her voice. "I will never ever forget you, and I will never stop loving you... And I'll make sure that she knows what kind of a man her father was..." Chihiro promised, her hand moving across her abdomen.  
  
It took all her strength not to start crying again as she stood up and walked away from the coffin.  
  
Lynn looked into the broken eyes of her friend and ran to embrace her. There was no stopping the tears as the two women hugged each other, crying for the loss of their friend. Charlie patted Chihiro on the back gently; he looked at the coffin, draped in the Federation flag, as was the custom for those dying while in service, and gave a goodbye nod to his long time friend.  
  
Bright nodded to the men.  
  
They fired their riffles in salute for the fallen soldier as the coffin was laid to rest, along with what was left of the Re-GZ.  
  
Benjamin wheeled himself forward across the grass, wet with morning dew, slowly as his injuries impaired his arm use.  
  
"Miss Kiran?" he asked softly.  
  
Chihiro wiped her eyes and turned to the man, trying to clear her head. "Yes?"  
  
"My name is Benjamin Matthews," he said, extending his hand as he up at the woman from the wheel chair. They exchanged a handshake before he continued. "I owe Ryou my life. If it wasn't for him I don't think I would have made it. I just wanted to tell you how honored I am to have known him, and I'm truly sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thank you," Chihiro said, trying to put a grateful tone in her voice. It had become so hard for her to express emotions in the past few weeks.  
  
Bright looked on from afar. He had been to five funerals recently for some of the finest people he had ever worked with.  
  
Amuro Rei, his long time friend back from the One Year War and a Newtype Ace of the likes Bright doubted he'd ever see again in his life. Amuro was an amazingly passionate and brilliant man. He possessed wisdom far beyond his years, with a faith in humanity's ability to grow and change.  
  
Chan Agi, a brilliant mind and a woman of uncommon kindness. She went onto the field, her only concern was to help Amuro. Unknown to Bright her life had been stolen from her by someone she had considered a friend, Bright's own son Hathaway.  
  
Kayra Su and Astonage Mendoz, two people deeply in love that given their lives while serving the Londo Bell. Both had so much to give to the world, and so much more they could have done.  
  
And finally Ryou Okuimi. A young man with everything to lose who asked to join the Londo Bell to save the Earth and people he didn't even know. He had that spark that made him an instant magnet to the people of the Londo Bell, easily becoming friends with many of the crew.  
  
Bright couldn't help but wonder if this was that war was for – taking the lives of brave men and women before their time.  
  
He turned his gaze to the young woman, Chihiro Kiran and couldn't help but feel guilty for all the pain she was going through. Ryou was barely into his twenties, his third mission in active combat. How many battles had Bright been in, always eluding the Grim Reaper? And of all the questions he was left with, this was the only one he could answer: too many.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Chihiro brushed back a strand of her long honey hair that had whipped across her face in the wind. 'It is beautiful... You were right...' she thought looking at the lake. She stretched out her arms, covered in the sleeves of the denim jacket and felt the breeze blow over her sending the back of the jacket flapping backwards with her hair. Her jeans hugged her slender legs as her white shirt wrapped tight her feminine figure.  
  
On the surface she might have just been another beautiful girl, without a care in the world. Nothing on the surface might have betrayed that, except for her eyes. Her eyes had gained back an edge of her spirit, along with a sagacious edge of wisdom that could only come from experience. Anyone looking into them long enough would see that she had lived through some trials most other women of her age could not even imagine.  
  
It had been years since the events of the Second Neo Zeon war. Shortly after the birth of her daughter, she had left the Federation and moved to Earth, with more than a little help from a new friend in the Londo Bell command. She found she couldn't stay on Londenion. Too many memories were encased in it; everywhere she went there were reminders: the orphanage where she and Ryou had grown up, the base, and his old house, her house itself, they all brought back memories and they reopened wounds.  
  
Ryou always looked out for Chihiro while they were growing up. He had helped her with schoolwork. He beat up her bad boyfriends; got beat up by bad boyfriends.  
  
Most important of all though, Ryou had taught her how to live – how to love, how to trust. And for this reason she was always drawn to him. When he enlisted in the forces, she found herself enlisting too. And as their friendship awkwardly developed into more, Ryou's importance to her could only increase.  
  
She found things in him some people never find – the unconditional love like that of a mother, the acceptance of a true best friend, and the Prince Charming of her dreams. Despite his modest wage, he was always able to give her everything she ever needed or wanted. However at twenty-two Ryou was still like the boy she had first met in so many ways. Amazed and inspired by the world around him, and always pushing to make headway in it. She found that it was Ryou that inspired and lead her through so much of her life. And that she was at a loss without him. It would take time to learn to live without him, even after she got over the every day things. When she would have a particularly bad day, her first instincts still told her to find Ryou for support.  
  
And she found even here, she was reminded of him, if not by the beauty of the place, in the innocent face of her baby girl. She had the eyes of her father; Haruka looked so much like her mother except for those brilliant green eyes. In a way he had already fulfilled his promise. He was always with her, in her heart, and in their beautiful daughter. Ryou would forever be ingrained as a part of Chihiro.  
  
As she watched the sunset she could swear she heard Ryou on the lake, his voice calling her name. But it was gone in a second, just as soon as it came.  
  
"You better keep your promise this time jerk!" she yelled into the winds.  
  
The little girl came running up, her face smudged with dirt from play. "Mommy who are you talking to?"  
  
"I'm talking to Daddy," Chihiro said, picking the child up to nuzzle her playfully.  
  
Haruka tugged on her mother's jacket a little. "Where's Daddy?" she asked, confused at her mother's answer.  
  
The sapphire, cut in the shape of a crescent moon, hanging on a silver chain, sparkled in the warm glow of dusk. For a while the necklace had been a burden, a link to painful wounds and ever-present sign of what could have been. Now it served as a reminder to her; so she simply smiled at her daughter's question. "He's always with us, in here," the young mother said, patting the little girl's chest, "in our hearts."  
  
Somewhere she knew Ryou was watching over them, smiling. She just didn't realize how close he was. 


End file.
